It's Pretty Darn Complicated
by emosewa-backwards
Summary: Arizona and Callie try to cope with life while getting ready for their new surprise, but it's kind of hard when you're in their situation. What situation? Well, it's pretty darn complicated.
1. Grow Up!

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**AN: I probably shouldn't be starting a new fic, but this was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. I wrote it quickly , so all mistakes are mine. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

One month. 4 weeks. 28 days. That's how long they've been apart. It didn't feel real, not to them—not to anyone who knew them, but it was. When Arizona took and put that last box with her things in it into the backseat of her car, that made it real. When she wrapped her fingers around the heart shaped pendant that rested so comfortably on her chest, and snatched it off, successfully popping the necklace that it was attached to, that sealed the deal. They were broken up, and for real this time. I mean, 672 hours and some change, that makes it real, right?

They still loved each other. Five and a half years together is a long time. It doesn't matter how many horrible things were said or how many awful names they called each other or even the 40,320..40,321..40,322 seconds that they've been broken up, that long—when you love someone the way these two ladies love each other and for _that_ long, it doesn't just go away.

That lovely stage when they hate each other's guts was where they were now, though. Avoiding one another, handing off cases to their colleagues so that they wouldn't have to work together, trash talking and all of that childish stuff, that's where they were 4 weeks after the** '**"Whatever, we're over!" "About fucking time!"**'** argument.

Both women were on edge around one another, and the fact that they had to see each other 3 hours ago when Arizona came and got the last of her things had them even more on edge.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Torres." The young nurse said as Callie handed him the chart in her hand.

"Good afternoon Nurse Dan." she smiled politely, and started towards the elevator before the Nurse could start a conversation. Callie wasn't in a good mood. She didn't feel good and she got some conflicting news earlier that morning. She knew that, today, she had the potential to snap on anyone for no reason at all, and Nurse Dan was a pretty nice guy who didnt deserve her crap.

Stepping onto the elevator, her pager sounded. Looking down, she saw that it was a 911 to the ER. When the elevator opened, she sprinted in the direction of the ER.

"Hunt!" she called when she got down there.

"Trauma room 4!" her told her as he tended to an older lady.

'Please be over 18, please be over 18' is what Callie repeated in her head as she made her way to trauma room 4. She had something important to talk to Arizona about, but she could do that later and it wouldn't take long. Working with her would, though, and she didn't feel like that today.

Pulling the curtain open, she had to restrain from sucking her teeth when she saw an older kid on the gurney, and her ex-girlfriend checking his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins, this is Nurse Stephanie," Arizona said, pointing to the nurse behind her "She's going to put an IV in your arm, is that okay?" receiving a quick nod, she continued talking, purposely forgetting to introduce Callie. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Ah—Teej—Ow, T.J., I'm T.J." the kid said in between grunts of pain. It was obvious that he was in pain, but he was handling it quite well. Aside form the grunts of pain, he was talking fine which was helpful.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Callie asked, carefully examining the boy's shoulder.

"Ah, four—ah!—teen. Fourteen"

"Okay, do you remember what happened?" Arizona asked next.

"I was in a car accident. Ahh!" he screamed when Callie touched his knee. "Shit!— Crap, I mean crap!" He said as she continued to examine it as gently as possible.

Callie chuckled a bit at the teen's language, "It's okay, T.J., you're being really brave and I know that it hurts, I'm really sorry. I'm almost done, alright?"

"My—my parents, and Abby? Are—they o-okay?" he asked Callie. She wanted to reassure the boy, but had no clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Arizona stepped in, "They're okay. Your dad and your sister, Abby are out in the waiting room, and your mom has a few cuts that need to be looked at, but she'll be okay. They're all waiting for you to get better, okay?" Arizona told the boy, clearly calming his nerves.

"Okay." he whispered

Callie caught her self starring in awe at how easily Arizona calmed the kid and it gave her a warm feeling. She quickly pushed those thoughts away and continued to work on the teen.

"""

15 minutes later, Callie was washing her hands in the scrub room and, as fate would have it, Arizona walked in.

It was silent at first until both women felt like they would suffocate in the tension.

"We need to talk." Callie said.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about." Arizona snapped back, never taking her eyes off of washing her hands.

"Seriously, Arizona. It's important, we _need_ to talk." Callie tried again.

"No, Callie," Arizona started, "What we _need_ to do is go in there and fix this boy's knee and clavicle, that's what we _need_ to do. But talk? Yeah, we can do without that." Arizona finished.

"Arizona," Callie said, still calm, "It's impor—"

"You know what, I don't even need to be here for this. Everything on him is fine except for the two broken bones. You can do that with out me, carpenter." Arizona said, before she stormed out of the scrub room leaving a shocked Callie.

In Callie's eyes, that last comment was basically an insult to the work that she does and Arizona knew that. It left Callie almost shaking in anger. Taking a few deep breaths, she washed her hands over to calm down more. She wouldn't stress herself out. She couldn't.

After the incident with Callie, Arizona was heated. Sure, Callie only wanted to talk, but how dare she ask _anything_ of Arizona? Besides, there was nothing to talk about. As far as Arizona was concerned, everything was laid on the table and that's how they got where they were now.

She needed to get out, and so for lunch, that's exactly what Arizona did. She went to her new apartment, which wasn't far from the hospital, heated up some leftovers and ate there.

"""

When she got back to the hospital, all she had was an Appy and then she was free to go home…or to Joe's. 'Crap' Arizona thought when she reached for her phone and realized that it was still on her coffee table.

Walking to her office to fill out some charts before her Appy, she saw Callie sitting on the couch through the glass window.

"What the hell are you doing in my office? Get out—how did you even get in?" Arizona freaks before the door even closes.

"Uhh, you gave me a key four and a half years ago." Callie say plainly.

"Callie, I will call security on your ass if you—"

"No you won't." Callie challenged.

"Oh, you think I won't?" Arizona asked with raised eyebrow, picking up the phone.

"Seriously, Arizona, I have to talk to you and it's important. I really want us to sit down and talk like two adults but we really can't with you acting like a—"

"Hello, Rod? …Yes, hi...oh, you know, same 'ole, same 'ole…No just someone in my office who is refusing to leave…yeah, that'll be great." Arizona said hanging up the phone.

"Arizona, I really can't believe that you just called security on me. How old are you? Grow up." Callie said, fed up now.

"Oh, you grow—"

'**KNOCK, KNCOK, KNOCK'**

"Come—"

The door opened before Arizona even got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Dr. Robbins," the panicked interned started, "Jan—her app—Janet's appendix rup—ruptured!" she finally got out.

"What?" Arizona asked, not really as a question, but more as a reaction. "Call OR 2, tell them we're coming!" Running out of her office, she left Callie alone once again.

"Did someone call for security?" an older man asked a few seconds later, poking his head in Arizona's office.

Looking up at him, Callie rolled her eyes and, without another word, left Arizona's office and left the hospital. Crossing the street to her apartment, she sighed. 'No Joe's tonight. Or for a while.' she thought to herself as she entered her apartment building.

"""

When the surgery was finally over, Arizona changed into her clothes and made her way out into the cool Seattle air. To get to her new apartment, she had to pass her old one. The one where Callie lives. The one they had their last kiss. The one that holds so many memories of happy times. Shaking her head of that, Arizona continued on.

When she got in the house, she picked up her forgotten phone, looking at the time, it was 10:30 on the dot.

_6 missed calls._

_2 voice mails._

_4 new text messages._

Arizona made a face, as she tapped the screen to see the missed calls.

_Cal_

_Cal_

_Teddy_

_Mom_

_Cal_

_Cal_

_Teddy_

Next was the voice mails.

"_First unheard message received at 10:03pm" _the machine said _"Wooooo! Arizoooooona! We're at Joe's are you coming?…..Oh yeah, it's me….Teddy!" _The first was from a drunken Teddy. Arizona contemplated deleting it, but decided against it thinking it'll be funny to let Teddy hear it later.

The second one was from Callie. Arizona waited before listening_. "Second unheard message received at 10:12pm" _Arizona listened to the machine again, _"Arizona, I've called you two times already, this is ridiculous. I really need to talk to you. Call me back." _Arizona pressed 7 as soon as the message was over. "_Message deleted."_

Arizona then looked at the text messages.

**Carly- Hey, little cousin. Your mom told me about Callie. If you need yo talk, I'm here. ****6:40pm**

Arizona smiled at the thoughtfulness of her older cousin. She didn't want to talk, though. At least not about Callie

**Teddy- Arizona, we're all going to Joe's if you want to come over. ****8:58pm**

**Teddy- Still here if you're coming. ****9:32pm**

The last text message was from Callie, and Arizona thought about deleting it without even reading it, but something made her open it.

**Cal- Arizona, I really didn't want to do it like this, but you won't talk to me. I've called you a bunch of times and you won't answer and I don't know what else to do. You text like a teenager, so I know that you're going to read this. Again, I didn't want to tell you like this, Arizona, but I'm pregnant. ****10:26pm**

Arizona sat in silence for a few seconds. To say that she was confused was an understatement of epic proportions. They took the test. A week before they broke up, they sat in the batroom and took the test. It was negative. That ship came and went, so why was Callie telling her this? Was she telling her to hurt her? To let Arizona know that she's moved on?

Before she could even think straight, Arizona found herself texting Callie back, hurt and anger dripping from her pores.

**Umm, you're telling me this because…?**

Up the street and around the corner, Callie's heart sank as she read the message. How could Arizona say this to her? How could she act like this?

She couldn't even find the courage to text back in fear of what Arizona might write next and so she put her phone on her night stand and tried to fall asleep, willing the tears to stay at bay.

**A/N: Wha'd yall think? It'll be explained more in the next chapter if anybody is a bit confused.**


	2. Wheel   of   EMOTIONS!

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**A/N: Whoa, buddy! Big thanks to everyone who took the time out to read this. Bigger thanks to thoses who added this fic (or me!) as a favorite and alert and all that and also, to those who reviewed. Means a bunch. This is more of a filler than anything. Some questions get answered, but nothing super juicy. An update for JML should be up tomorrow. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, you okay in there?" Callie heard the voice from the other side of the bathroom stall. Recognizing it as Lexie, Callie hoped that the young doctor would just leave her to her dry heaving. She wasn't in the mood to answer any questions.

"Yeah, fine!" Callie called back.

"Callie?" Lexie questioned.

'Great.' Callie thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm fine." Callie said flushing the toilet and leaving the stall. "Must have eaten something bad last night or something." She lied as she wiped her mouth with a damp paper towel.

"Oh, okay." Lexie said backing into a stall, "Well, I hope you feel better." she called, earning something that resembled a thanks from Callie.

"""

"Dr. Jalune, will you present?" Arizona half asked, half told the 3rd year resident on her rotation.

"Yes, ma'am. This is Thaddeus Jacobson IV, fou—"

"T.J." the patient quickly correctly.

"Okay," Dr. Jalune started again, "T.J., fourteen year old, brought in after a car accident. Had emergency surgery on his knee and clavicle and is staying for observations in recovery." the resident finished.

"Great. Dr. Cassidy, will you tell—"

"Sorry I'm a little late!" Callie said walking into the room, successfully cutting Arizona off mid sentence, ignoring the scowl that she was currently getting from the blonde haired doctor.

"I had an emergency come up before this." She told T.J. and his parents. 'Yeah, if you call puking your stomach lining an emergency.' Callie thought.

"That's fine." his mom said to Callie with a smile.

"As I was saying," Arizona started again,"Dr. Cassidy, will you explain to T.J. and his parents the medication that he will be receiving throughout his recovery?"

When all was done, all of the doctore left the patient's room, Arizona and Callie the last to go.

"Arizona." Callie called when they were out of the room.

"No, Callie." she said, walking away. She didn't get far, though. Grabbing her elbow, Callie all but dragged Arizona into the nearest empty consult room.

The way Arizona reacted to Callie's pregnancy was a blow to her system, and there was no way that she was going to believe that Arizona really felt that way. Locking the door, Callie was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

"What, Callie?" Arizona asked plainly.

"What do you mean _what Callie_?" the brunette asked, "Are you serious right now, Arizona?"

"I'd like to think that I'm pretty serious." Arizona answered, static expression fixed on her face.

"I can't believe this." Callie whispered. "You're telling me this because…? That's seriously _all_ you have to say?" Callie asked.

In that moment, things started to fall into place for Arizona. Callie dragged her in her to talk about the pregnancy. Callie was rubbing it in her face, and this made the blonde's blood boil.

"That's what you pulled me in here for?" Arizona yelled, "To rub your stupid ass pregnancy in my face? What do you want me to say, Callie? Con—congratulations? That—that I'm proud of you for getting pregnant by a random guy, not even a month and a half after we split? What do you want me to—to say that I'm happy for you? Because if that's what you want, then you're looking at the wrong person!" Arizona finished, tear dangerously close to falling.

And then it clicked. "Yours." Callie said in barely a whisper, shaking her head, she repeated, "It's yours."

"What?" the blonde asked, brows furrowed.

"Well, the donors—the IVF took... So, this _stupid ass_ pregnancy? This—this baby?" Callie said pointing to her stomach, "It's yours!" Callie finished.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Callie just nodded. She now understood where Arizona was coming from with that text message last night, but it didn't make her less angry.

"How do I know you're not lying? This could be anybody's baby!" Arizona yelled, and as soon as those words left her lips, she regretted saying them. Seeing the tears spring into those chocolate eyes, she wanted to hit herself...with a car. She didn't mean that. God, she didn't mean it. She knew Callie wouldn't lie about something like this, and she knew that it couldn't be _anybody's_ baby, but her mind was in 72 different place at the moment and she wasn't thinking rational.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Arizona!" Callie yelled. "You know I'm not lying, because before our relationship turned to shit, we were trying! You _know_, because you're a fucking doctor and you see false negatives all. The time! You—you know because we broke up a month ago, and I'm 6 weeks pregnant!" Callie said, visibly crying now, anger and frustration getting the better of her. Digging in her pocket, Callie pulled out a crumbled black and white slip, "You know because of this." she said, forcefully pushing it to Arizona's chest before storming out of the consult room.

Stunned, Arizona shuffled to grab it before it fell to the ground. Holding it up, she came face-to-face with an ultrasound picture of _her_ baby.

"""

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked as he closed the on-call room door behind him.

A shake of the head in the negative was all the encouragement he needed to take a seat and wrap his best friend in his arms.

Nothing but the sound of sobs echoed in the room for, at least, 5 minutes. When Callie was ready to talk, she would, but until then, he'd be here to hold her.

Another 3 minutes passed before the brunette spoke. "Mark." was all she said.

"Yeah?" he said, never stopping the soothing circles on her back.

"I'm pregnant."

"What, Cal? How?" he said, gently pushing her so that they could look at each other. "I thought that the IVF didn't take? I mean, it's Robbins', right?" Callie sniffed and nodded.

"That's—that's great! I'm so happy for you!... Why don't you look happy?" he said lowering in voice, "Are we not happy?"

This question just opened the flood gates.

"Shhh." Mark whispered, it all starting to make sense to him. Sure, he strongly believed that Callie and Arizona would soon get back together, but he also believed that he wouldn't get caught sleeping with his Derek's ex-wife, and that happened. His hunches weren't to be trusted. Besides, Callie was living in the here and now, and he could see where the conflicting emotions came into play.

"Have you talked to Arizona yet?" he asked.

"Yeah." she quietly answer.

"How'd that go?"

She was hurt, but thinking about the way that Arizona reacted, her anger came back. Full force, too.

"She actually asked if I was lying, Mark. Seriously, ¿Por qué diablos iba a mentir acerca de esto?…" Callie began, and Mark new that he was going to be there for a while.

And when angry Callie went away and hurt Callie came, he would still be there, right by her side.

"""

"Well, what are you guys going to do?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Arizona answered, head on her best friend's shoulder. "I feel like Casey Anthony or something, the way I reacted." she sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Teddy said, "It's not like you asked Callie to terminate the pregnancy or anything, you just freaked out a bit. It's totally normal." Teddy said, trying to console her friend.

"Freaked out a bit? Teddy, I basically called her a whore, and then accused her of lying. That's—I don't even know." Arizona said, laying her head back on Teddy.

Like most of their other friends, Teddy didn't believe that the two women were over. But they would tackle that topic when it came galloping towards them. For now, she was just going to be here for Arizona, because that's what friends were for.

"How do you feel about all this? Do you—do you want her to keep the baby?" Teddy asked. She didn't receive an answer from Arizona, just a long sniffle; a sure sign that she had started crying again. "Come on, it's me you're talking to."

"Yes. Of course I want her to keep it, Ted. And even if I didn't —which I do— Callie would raise this kid alone, in the woods before she got rid of it. I just don't know how this is going to work out, ya know? I have so many emotions going through me, and it's like I can't just pick one...And I keep wondering if we would have found out sooner if…I don't know…" Arizona trailed off, shaking her head as if she could physically shake the thoughts away.

"If you guys would still be together." Teddy finished for Arizona. She knew, and whether or not Arizona decided to admit it at the moment was solely up to Arizona.

"What? No!" Arizona snapped, lying through her pearly whites. If, right now, Arizona wanted to play the denial game, then that's what they would do. If she wanted to hate Callie at 4 o'clock, and cry over her at 4:12, then that's exactly what they would do. Because, again, they were best friends, and at times like this, that's what Teddy was there for.

"Okay. Okay." Teddy put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry, it was just a thought. I think that you should go find her, though. Talk this out like two adults." Teddy finished.

Arizona agreed with a quick nod, and a wipe of the eyes. She got up to leave her office, in search of Callie. "Lock it when you leave." she called over her shoulder.

Arizona searched the entire Ortho floor for Callie and couldn't find her. After looking to make sure that there wasn't a 'Torres, C.' on the OR board, she walked to the Attendings' lounge. When she got there, something clicked and she wasn't sure why she hadn't checked there before.

Grabbing her loose SGMW coat out of here locker, she put it on, along with a hat and scarf and made her way to the roof. That was Arizona's spot when something was on her mind, and over the years that the two were together, it became Callie's spot aswell.

Opening the door, she saw dark hair, and navy scrubs in the distance. Callie was sitting on a bench looking at nothing in particular. Arizona came and took a seat next to her, and that's how they sat for close to ten whole minutes; in silence.

Callie heard the door open and she immediately knew that it was Arizona, because no one else came up her. When Arizona sat down, she didn't even acknowledge her. She was still mad.

"Look, Callie, I'm sorry." Arizona started.

"For?" Callie asked. She wasn't trying to be smart, but in her eyes, there were a number of things that Arizona could have been apologizing for.

Gritting her teeth, Arizona passed on a smart remark, she was _way_ too tired to fight with Callie _again_.

"For accusing you of lying and sleeping around, I just—I don't know." Arizona said. "You have to look at it from my point of view, Callie. We're broken up for a month, and out of nowhere you tell me that you're pregnant with my baby? I mean how does that even sound?" Arizona asked.

"I know. I get it." Callie answered.

Another long silence filled the roof.

"How long have you known?" Arizona asked, finally looking at Callie.

"I was felling sick all week, and I didn't know what from. I passed on the thought of being pregnant, because we took the test. It was negative." she said shaking her head... "I started to feel even more crappy and so yesterday I got some blood work done, and wha-lah! There's a freaking baby growing inside of me." Callie finished, wiping a stray tear from her eye, and letting out a disbelieving chuckle.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Arizona asked, shifted her gaze anywhere but Callie's eyes.

"What do you mean? Arizona if you think that I'm going to get an abo—"

"No, Callie. That's no what I mean." Arizona cut her off, her tone of voice much calmer than her ex-girlfriend's. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I mean, we're not even together and…I don't know."

Callie turned to Arizona, and was silent until the blonde looked her in the eyes. "This isn't ideal, I get that, Arizona. This isn't the best way to bring a child into the world, but it's kinda too late to think about now…We have a _baby_ coming, Arizona...We're going to be _Moms_…" she trailed off. "If you want an out…" Callie started again.

"What? Do you even know me at all, how could you even say that? This is my baby, too." Arizona snapped. Her thoughts were chaotic. She was going to be a Mom. On one hand she was excited, but on the other, she was terrified and confused and uncertain. She needed to go before she blew up on Callie. She need to go before she broke down. It was all just so much at one time, and she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

"When's the next appointment?" Arizona asked, standing.

"Three weeks. But you don't have to com—"

"God, Callie! What did I just say? This is my baby, too and I'm going to be here for it!" Arizona was about to burst, she could feel it. This situation in it's entirety was crap. She was _so_ pissed at Callie and it made her even more upset because she didn't know why.

If only they would have known about the pregnancy sooner.

"It's on my calendar. I'll let you know the exact date when I go home." Callie said.

Arizona nodded and began to walk away. "How long are you gonna be out here?" she asked, turning back to Callie.

Callie looked at her watch, "I have a surgery in 45. So, about a half hour." she answered.

Taking off the coat, hat and scarf, Arizona gave them to Callie. "It's freezing out here. Put these on." She told her in a voice that left no room for arguing.

"Thanks." Callie said once she got it all on.

Arizona looked at Callie as if it was ludicrous for her to be thinking that the coat, hat and scarf was for her. As if it was absolutely outrageous for her to think that that action was to protect _anyone_ other than her unborn child.

Arizona just shrugged. "If you get sick, my baby get's sick." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world before walking to the door and exiting the roof.

**A/N: Arizona is being as cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo! So much tension. I could cut it with a spork.**


	3. An Accident, The Way That It Happened

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**A/N: Just a side note: I'm not good at the whole angst thing, guys. But I try. For you guys. Yes, feel special. **

**It snowed today. In October. It snowed. That doesn't usually happen where I'm from, so while accepting the fact that the end is near, I wrote. This is Chapter 3, hope ya like it. Thanks for reading. Mistakes are mine.**

**One Month, One Day Ago. **

Turning the handgrip, Teddy realized that it was locked. Shaking it, she gave her best friend an annoyed look through the glass as she pointed to the door handle.

Getting up from behind her desks, Arizona rolled her eyes and went to open her office door.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Teddy chirped once she saw Arizona's not-so-cheery demeanor.

Rolling, on her Heelies, the short distance back to her desk, Arizona turned to give Teddy her best 'fuck off' face, which only caused her friend her chuckle. Tuning back at the last minute, Arizona ran into her desk, harshly connecting her inner thigh with the sharp edge.

"Mutherfuck!" she yell, grabbing her left thigh, accepting the fact that she was obviously going to die from the pain.

"What happened, are you okay?" Teddy questioned, trying to see why the blonde just loudly swore in the Peds. ward with her door open. She gave everyone else crap if they did that.

"Yeah, I just hit my freakin' leg on the stupid edge of my stupid desk!" she said, limping around to her chair to sit down.

Noticing that Arizona was seriously cranky, Teddy got serious. "You okay?" she asked.

"Teddy, I just said yeah. I hit my leg." Arizona said.

"Arizona," Teddy started again, "Are you okay?" she finished, this time looking into Arizona's eyes.

Sighing Arizona looked away, "Yeah, just a bad morning." she lied.

"You've been here for a half hour." Teddy said plainly, willing Arizona to tell her what wass bothering her.

"It's Callie." Arizona said softly.

"What happened this time?" Teddy asked, standing to close the door. Callie and Arizona had been fighting a lot lately, and it was often that Teddy would end up hearing about it. Not that she minded, but she was just worried about her friends.

Tears immediately sprang into Arizona's eyes. "I just—it's so frustrating, Teddy. The bickering, the fighting over nothing. I can almost feel us falling apart and it's like there's nothing I can do." Arizona spilled, wiping the flowing tears. "The other day, we took the test again."

"Yeah, what'd it say?" Teddy asked hopeful. This was the third go around for their IVF, and by the look on Arizona's face, there might be a fourth.

Shaking her head, Arizona sniffled, "Negative. Again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Arizona. I'm sure that it'll happen for you guys soon enough." Teddy said. "Is that what you guys are fighting now?"

"Sorta. She asked me to try." Arizona told Teddy.

The Cardio surgeon understood where the problem was with this. Arizona didn't want to be pregnant—at least not right now.

"I told her that I'd think about it, but that only lead to an even bigger argument."

"How? If you said you'd think about, you're at least trying, right?" Teddy asked.

"Callie knows me better than that, Ted," Arizona said through another sniffle, "She knew that that was my way of ending the conversation for the night. She said that she didn't think that I wanted this as much as she did and that turned into another screaming match." Arizona finished.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes! So much, Teddy. But, I made it clear when we first started that I didn't want to be pregnant."

"I get that." Teddy said. "Is it just fights about a baby?"

Arizona scoffed, "I wish. We fight about everything, and most of the nights I don't have the energy to argue and so I end up ignoring her or leaving completely and staying here on in an on-call room which pisses her off and that turns it into an even bigger fight."

"Hm. That sucks." Teddy said for lack of better word. "What do you need right now?" She asked, and Arizona already knew what she meant.

"Honest," Arizona answered, "No, friend…no, honest."

"Good, because that's what you were getting anyways." Teddy said with a smile. "Okay, it sounds like there is a bunch of tension between you guys. Callie's pretty angry all of the time, it seems like. But, Arizona what do you expect? You won't talk to her. I know that you know how frustrating it is to be ignored. Now imagine that frustration mixed with hurt because it's coming from someone you love." Teddy finished.

"I know, I run away from our problems, and even when I see that I'm making it worse by doing that, I still run." Arizona said.

"Right. You guys need to talk." Teddy said as her pager went off. It was just a consult.

Arizona laughed.

"What's so funny?" Teddy asked as she stood to leave.

"You give that same advice for everything." Arizona told her, wiping away her last bit of tears.

"Always works, dudnit?" Teddy said with a smile before leaving Arizona's office.

The blonde sat for a minute. Teddy was right, talking always did work, and she hasn't been doing a lot of that lately. Ignoring the problem wasn't going to help, and so today, she and Callie were going to talk.

"""

"Callie?" Arizona called as she walked into their apartment. "Calliope?" she called again when she received no answer the first time.

Walking into their bedroom, Arizona saw that the bathroom door was closed, and the shower was running.

Sitting on the bed, Arizona waited patiently for Callie to come out of the bathroom. Hopefully, the brunette wouldn't be too pissed to talk to her like she was that morning. They left for work without saying a word to one another, something they _never_ do.

When Callie finally stepped out of the bathroom, Arizona was almost mesmerized. It doesn't matter if they're fighting, Callie will always turn her on like no other.

"Hey" Arizona choked out.

Callie smiled, "Hey, baby."

"Baby?" Arizona questioned, more to herself.

"How was your day today?" Callie asked,walking towards Arizona, pulling her close. She captured her girlfriend's lips in a fiery kiss before the blonde got a chance to answer.

"Mm, Cal…we should talk." Arizona choked out in between heated kisses.

"Mmhmm." Callie said, pushing Arizona onto the bed, untying her robe. She's avoiding talking, and Arizona knows it but still, she doesn't protest when Callie strips her of her pants. When did they become _that_ couple? The thought that they could really be falling apart makes Arizona sick to her stomach.

Grabbing Callie's hands before she could rid her of her shirt, Arizona stops them.

"Callie," she whispered, "I— we need to talk."

"Okay," Callie said before placing another lingering kiss on Arizona's lip. "We will, after I take care of this" she said sliding the seat of Arizona's underwear over and running a single finger through her dripping folds.

She knows just as well as Arizona does that the two need to talk. Their relationship is starting to crumble, she feels it too. But she needs this. She needs to feel the connection, see that the love is, indeed, still there. They're laying everything out on the table, and with all their crap, there's a small chance that they might not make it.

"Okay." Arizona surrenders, the agreement coming out more as a whimper.

Callie smiled and began to kiss down Arizona's body until she gets to her panties. Quickly getting rid of those, she starts by placing a kiss on her wet center.

Pulling away, Callie began trailing kisses from the top of Arizona's thigh down to her ankle. Nipping at the inside of her girlfriend's knee on the way down, she earns a moan that does nothing but spur her on. Making her way to the left ankle, Callie begins her assault again, going up this time.

And then she stops.

"Mmmm, why'd you stop?" Arizona asked, eyes snapping open when she didn't get an answer.

Callie's eyes were fixed on Arizona's thigh, a dark bruise very apparent.

"What's that?" Callie whispered, sitting back on her heels, "I didn't do that."

"Huh?" Arizona asked, voice laced with confusion and a hint of frustration.

"What is that, Arizona? Is—is that a passion mark? I would remember doing that, Arizona, I did— I didn't do that." Callie said pointing to the darkened skin.

"What?" Arizona said, finally looking down. For a second, she too was confused as to how the mark got there, and then she remembered, "Oh, I just ran into my desk." she said flagging her hand, "I must've hit it harder than I thought for it to leave a bruise."

"Your desk, Arizona? Seriously, do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Yes, seriously. I hit my desk. Now c'mere" Arizona said, leaning up to capture Callie's lips once again.

"Arizona, did someone else do this? Are you—you're not—are you cheating on me?" Callie asked after pushing Arizona away. She knew that she was being a bit crazy, but the proof was all around her.

"What, Callie? You're being ridiculous," Arizona said, sitting back on the bed, the moment clearly ruined. "I just told you that I ran into my desk, ask Teddy, she was there." she finished, getting up off of the bed.

"Is that where you are most nights? When you say you're at the hospital, you're with someone else?" Callie gets up too.

"No, when I say I'm at the hospital, I'm at the hospital trying to stay away from this shit!" Arizona yelled, gesturing in between Callie and herself. Slipping on a pair of pajama shorts and a shirt, she turns towards the brunette, "Callie, I'm not cheating on you. This relationship has been shitty, but you should know that at wouldn't do that. I can't believe that we're even having this fight right now."

"Arizona, what am I supposed to think?" Callie asked, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "You're never here, you never want to talk, and then you come home with this hickey on the inside of your thigh?"

"It's a bruise, Callie! And what do you mean _what are you suppose to think_?"

"I mean, really, if it looks like a dog, smells like a dog, and barks like a dog, it's probably not a freaking dinosaur!"

"Well if we're going by what it looks like, I guess you're fucking Mark again, huh?" Arizona spit, spewing venom. "Because he's always around! He's, he's, he's always topics in our conversations!"

This was is, it was happening. They both knew it, and it scared them, but there was no turning back now. They were here and it was all coming out.

"Right, Arizona. You don't like how involved Mark is, huh? Well the only time we talk about him is when you bring him up! Which is all. The fucking. Time!" And that was the truth. Arizona didn't like that Callie and Mark were as close as they were, but she never said anything. She never sat Callie down and talked about it with her, she just attacked. She brought him up in conversation, put him down, and made Callie and Mark's friendship out to be something that it wasn't. That was her way over showing Callie how she felt. "You bring him up out of nowhere. You're always talk about him! Maybe you're fucking him!"

"Right, like I'd ever go down that road." Arizona scoffed, slipping on a pair of pants over her shorts.

"Let's not pretend that this is about Mark, Arizona" Callie said, "Let's not pretend that you ignore me because of that. We know what all this is about, so let's not pretend that this isn't about a baby, okay? You sleep at the hospital some nights just to avoid baby talk, so let's not pretend that you actually want a family with me!" Callie shouted.

Arizona froze. "That's not true." she said, bending to tie her sneakers.

"Yeah right, Arizona. Come on, we're laying everything out on the table so be honest. Just say it, Arizona, you don't want a baby with me." Callie stated.

"I can't do this right now, Callie." Arizona said, leaving the bedroom, heading to get her coat.

"No, Arizona. You do this all the time." Callie said following her, grabbing Arizona's keys before she could get to them. "Talk to me, Arizona." Callie said, voice cracking.

"Give me my keys, Callie." Arizona said, keeping her back turned. Her strong, warning tone the exact opposite of how she looked and felt. There are tears, lots of them, and they're falling.

"Arizona, talk to me! Don't you see where we are?" Callie asked, sniffling, "You do this every time, and it's breaking us. If you leave right now, I'm not sure if there's fixing us. If you leave right now, Arizona…if you leave without talking to me, we're over." Callie whispered the last part, not even believing that they got to this point.

"Okay, whatever." Arizona said, turning to face Callie. Her face damped with tears. "Give me the keys."

She wanted them to work, but in that moment, she needed to leave. She wasn't thinking, she just needed to go.

"What?"

"Give me my fucking keys, Callie!"

"Arizona, you can't be serious. I—whatever," Callie said shaking her head in disbelief, tossing the keys to the blonde, "We're over."

"About fucking time." Arizona spat, before grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment.

Arizona rushed to the elevator, a pressed the call button a half dozen times. She needed to get out of that building soon. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. Making a mad dash for the stairs, Arizona pulled out her phone, crumbling before the person on the other end picked up.

"Ted, I need to stay with you tonight" she asked. Teddy agreed and asked her friend one question to which she answered "…friend."

Arizona didn't need honesty right now—she couldn't take it. She knew the extent of the consequences of the decision she just made. She knew what just happened between she and Callie, and she hated herself for it.

**A/N: sniff. sniff. cryyy.**


	4. More Shots Than Kobe

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**A/N: What's up? They call me Zig. Have I seen you around here before? lol**

**SO! A research paper, a dead laptop, another laptop charger, the silent treatment, a dying laptop, a few new nicknames, another paper, a new laptop battery, and a lot of other stuff later, I'm back with hopefully a satisfying chapter. Hope you all like it. All mistake are my own (it's late, I'll read it over tomorrow for mistakes). JML tomorrow.**

**Shall we get it poppin? I think we shall.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi, you've reached Barbara and Daniel Robbins. We're terribly sorry that we can't pick up th—"

Arizona hung up her phone before the beep, sitting it back on the small nightstand in the on-call room she currently occupied. She was hesitant to tell her parents about the baby—ahem, about _her_ baby. She didn't feel like the questions they were sure to ask about where she and Callie stood, she didn't feel like hearing their opinion about whether or not they thought it was a good idea. Hell, she didn't feel like much of anything these past few days, but she had to tell them that they were going to be grandparents. She had to let them know that, in a matter of months, she'd be a mom, so she picked her phone up and, for the third time, she dialed again.

"Hello?" the other person on the phone answered, and Arizona smiled at hearing her Mom's voice.

She was used to talking to her parents at least once a week, but that hadn't been happening a lot lately. Every time Arizona called, her mom would, in some way, bring up Callie, and the blonde couldn't deal.

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Arizona. I'm glad that you called." Barbara said, and her daughter knew that she was smiling on the other end.

"Yeah, sorry about not calling. Just been busy," Arizona told her, "I actually have to tell you guys something, is Dad around?"

"No, he's out. He should be back in a little bit." Barbara told her daughter.

Sighing, Arizona thought about whether she should wait to tell them when her father got back, or if she should tell her mom, and have her give him the news. Before she could come up with an answer, her mother spoke.

"Is everything okay?" came the voice over the line, "You sound tired."

"I'm fine, Mom…I do have to tell you guys something, though." Arizona said, deciding to pull the trigger.

"Anything, sweetie."

"I…uhh, I—Callie, she's—she's pregnant…the IVF, it took." Arizona said, telling that last little detail that evoked so many emotions.

"Oh, sweetie…are you two back together?"

"No." Arizona responded, just above a whisper.

"What are you feeling?" was all that was asked.

Just the tone of her mom's voices, brought tears to Arizona's eyes. It's like Barbara _knew_ exactly what she was feeling. The concern in her voice made Arizona feel that she wouldn't be judged for telling the complete truth here and now, but she was still struggling with trying to figure out what that truth was.

"I'm so mad at her, Mom." Arizona choked out.

"Why are you mad at Callie? Because she's pregnant?" Barbara asked.

"I—I tried to talk to her, and she wouldn't talk to me, and now she's pregnant, I—I don't know." she answered.

"Well, when you do figure it out, I'll be right here, you know that." the older woman said. She knew her daughter like the back of her hand, if not better. Arizona wasn't mad at Callie, she was mad at herself. Callie just happened to be the only one she could blame at the moment. Barbara knew this was true, even if her daughter wasn't ready to admit it.

"I know, Mom." came another whisper. There was a beep over the phone, signaling another call waiting.

"Okay, I have to go, sweetie, You're Dad is on the other end. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom...and thanks." Arizona said.

"You don't have to thank me…and Arizona?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Congratulations. You're going to be a great Mom. Both of you." Barbara said, honestly. She could practically hear her daughter smile.

"Thanks, Mom. Bye." Arizona said before hanging up.

Sitting her phone back on the nightstand, the blonde decided to take advantage of the free 45 minutes she had before her next surgery. She climbed up to the top bunk because, up there, you were less likely to get laid on by some tired surgeon who didn't notice you sleeping. It happens.

She wasn't even asleep for 10 minutes, when she heard the door creek open.

Cursing under her breath for not locking the door, the blonde looked up to see who the unwanted intruder was, immediately regretting it. Arizona felt her anger rise at the sight of the sleepy Latina.

"Jeez, could you be any louder?" Arizona asked, climbing off the top bunk. "Any chance I had at sleep now is clearly ruined."

Callie laughed, "I'm not doing this with you today." she said turning over to face away from Arizona. She was done with being on the receiving end of Arizona's bitchy attitude. Yeah, they were playing the 'I hate you game' before, but Callie was over it. They had a kid coming, and as much as she wanted to continue to hate her ex's existence, she knew that no good would come of it.

Having Callie dismiss her, not only angered the other woman, but it made her feel stupid…which angered her even more. "Not doing what? I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just saying that people sleep in these rooms, and it wouldn't hurt to come in a little quieter." Arizona said in one breath.

"Ok, Arizona, I'm sorry I woke you." Callie mumbled, still not really paying Arizona any attention.

"I'm not saying that you have to apologize, I'm just saying that—" she didn't get to finish.

"What do you want from me?" Callie asked finally turning back around. The question meaning so much more than either of them could handle at the moment. Before she could answer, Callie continued, "I'm done fighting with you, Arizona. It's getting old. We can talk when you learn how to communicate like an adult because, clearly, old habits die hard." Callie said.

"Callie, that's bullshit and you know it!" the blonde said, a little louder than she needed to be. "I tried to talk to you, and you wanted nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, because you were two weeks too late, Arizona. It took you 2 weeks to realize that you were wrong! Two weeks to realize that we were done. Two whole weeks, for you to start to care!" Callie yelled back, overly fluffing the lumpy on-call room pillow as a mean to unleash pent-up frustration.

"That's not true, Callie. I—"

The sound of a pager going off cut the blonde's response short, as both women looked to their hip.

"It doesn't even matter now, Arizona." Callie said with a shrug, sitting up, slipping her Nikes on. "It's mine." the brunette waved her pager before leaving the on-cal room.

Arizona stood there, bringing her two fingers to the bridge of her nose and squeezing gently. It was true, she had tried to talk to Callie. Albeit, it was two weeks after the fight that broke them up, but she tried. It was a little too late in Callie's books, though, and she waved the blonde off. Arizona didn't fight her on it either, once Callie told her that she wouldn't hear her out, Arizona let that balloon fly.

Locking the door, the blonde climbed back up on the bed. She was tired…of Callie, of her sudden outbursts of uncontrolled emotions, of everything.

"""

"You, my friend, need to stop worrying about things you can't change." Teddy whispered, slapping a hand on Arizona shoulder. She could see the wheels turning in her friends head, and they needed a rest.

Arizona had been a mess for the past week, and Teddy hated seeing her friend so down over something that should be bringing her joy. "So," she began a little louder, "Next round is on me!" Teddy finished, earning cheers of approval from the rest of the tipsy bunch.

Along with Arizona and Teddy, there was Mark, his new side-kick Jackson, Cristina and Meredith, but that was a given. The two are basically joined at the hip. Odd combination, the 6 were, but they all had a hard day, and they all wanted to drink.

Excluding Mark and Teddy, no one else knew of the baby yet, and that was exactly what Arizona wanted right now. She needed to not think about it, she needed to not cry every hour because she has never felt so lost, she needed to not rely on false hope, and things that were too late to change, she needed, hardcore, unadulterated, joy.

Hearing the door to Joe's open, Arizona looked up out of habit. She wished she hadn't, though. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Callie walking in. The Latina was followed close behind by a tall guy with sandy blonde hair. He had his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a secluded booth, the intimacy of the touch making the blonde's stomach turn.

Unable to contain the eye roll, and teeth sucking, Arizona looked around the table to make sure no one saw her. Meredith was texting_. 'Good' _she thought to herself. Cristina and Jackson were debating about something. _'I think I'm in the clear'_. But when her sight turned to Mark, he was staring directly at her.

"What?" She asked, already knowing that he saw her reaction.

He just gave her a knowing smile which did nothing but annoy the blonde. "I don't get you guys." He said, "If you ask me, both of you need to swallow that pill called pride, and talk."

"Good thing, no one asked you then, huh?" Arizona spat back.

"Here goes it!" Teddy said, sitting the tray of shots and mixed drinks in the middle of the table, unknowingly breaking that small amount of tension.

"Awesome." Arizona whispered, downing two shots, and taking a red drink just because it was pretty.

Everyone took their drinks and continued on with conversation, the welcoming sensation that the alcohol brought, loosening them up.

"Whoa now, Roller girl." Cristina slurred, when Arizona downed a third shot, "Slow down, chica."

"No Spanish!" Arizona yelled, shaking her head and pointing a finger at Cristina. "Nope, nope, nope! This is a no Spanish speaking zone." The blonde slurred, clearly inebriated.

"Ohhh," Cristina said, laughing, "Good thing the only words I know are chica, corazón, and licor. I had Callie teach me those." the two laughed, lost in their own world.

"Yeah," Arizona started, still giggly, "well I knooooowww how to say lamer and tocar and chupar and besar...oh, and cachorro! I had Callie teach me those, too. But enough with that, this is a no Callie zone as…well." Arizona finished letting out a small burp, "Huh, well excuse moi."

"I have no idea what those words mean, Roller Girl." Cristina slurred, taking another gulp of her drink, Arizona following suit.

"Good for you. Hey, where's Teddy?" Arizona asked, realizing the absence of her friend.

Meredith nodded her head towards the dance floor where she and Mark were dancing some hot shit.

"Oh, hell no." Arizona said, standing up, swaying a bit, she grabbed the table to steady herself.

"When'd you become such a cock blocker, Robby?" Jackson asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um, don't call me that, and I'm not cock blocking. I know my friend, and if anything happens between those two tonight, she'll never forgive me. I'm just gonna go cool it down a bit."

Arizona began to walk towards the two. Making her way through the crowd, she was stopped by a very familiar laugh. And if she was being completely honest with herself, a laugh that she missed hearing…But she wasn't being honest. She was being a nincompoop.

Turning in the direction, she saw Callie laughing, that stupid blonde haired man standing, and placing a light kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Before her brain could process what her legs were doing, she was standing in front of her ex.

Callie's head was down, she was texting. When she finally looked up, she jumped a bit.

"Didn't mean to scare you." The blonde said, with a nervous laugh.

"It's fine." Callie said, looking everywhere expect for the piercing blue eyes before her.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked, looking around for that blonde haired man.

"I'm, uhh, I'm out with someone." Callie answered hesitantly, not wanting to make Arizona feel uncomfortable. They'd been throwing jabs and low blows for weeks now, but tonight, she didn't want to do it anymore.

Slowing nodding, Arizona just stood for a moment trying to gather the right words. "Hey, I'm sor—what are you doing?" she asked when something on the table caught her eye.

Not sure what Arizona was talking about, Callie tried to ask, "Wha—"

"You're drinking?" she yelled, brows furrowed..

"What, Arizona? No, I'm not drink—"

"Let me see!" The blonde said, reaching for Callie's glass.

"Arizona, you're drunk." Callie said, shooing the lighter hand away. "I would never put my baby in harm like that."

"Our baby!" she slurred. "That's our baby, Callie, so, so you'd better not be drinking!"

"Arizona, again, you're drunk. Why don't you go back over there before you end up saying someth—"

"No, don't tell me what to do."

Sighing, Callie was about to respond, when a deep voice came from her left, "Umm, and I interrupting something?"

Callie smiled up at the guy she came with,

"No, not at all."

"Uh, yeah." Both woman answered at the same time.

"No." Callie said shooting her ex daggers. "Rory, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, Rory James." Callie said.

"Oh, okay." Rory said holding out his hand for a shake, "You a friend of Calliope's?"

When her name rolled off of his lips, Callie stiffened. Callie had told Rory her full name when they met, but he only called her by it once or twice. She didn't really like people calling her Calliope...well most people. A drunk Arizona was a feisty Arizona, and by the look that the Peds. surgeon was giving the man, she didn't like it either. Sure, they weren't together, but _this guy _had no business Calliope'ing her Calliope…well, not _her_ Calliope.

Before Arizona could say anything, Callie cut in, "Yeah, she a friend, and she was just leaving."

"Yeah, as soon as I make sure that she isn't drinking."

Callie knew where this was going, and she needed it to stop. She hadn't told Rory about her baby. She would, of course, she just didn't want him to find out like this.

"Arizona, please." The brunette whispered, almost pleading.

"Uh, no." Rory cut in, "She made sure I got her an iced tea." he smiled.

"Good, because she pregnant." The words rolled of the blonde lips in, what seemed like, slow motion.

"Arizona! Seriously, you're crossing the line." Callie said, trying to contain her anger towards the blonde woman.

"I don't know what you're upset for, I'm just telling the poor guy before—" she didn't get to finish.

"Arizona, go. Now." Callie said through gritted teeth. She was serious now. Arizona had no right to do what she just did.

She didn't yell this time, but the intensity in her voice showed Arizona how serious she was. Shooting Rory a nod, Arizona swayed back to her table, forgetting her initial task of rescuing Teddy.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." the man playfully called after the blonde.

"So," he started after a long silence, "You're pregnant?" Rory asked, a bit awkwardly.

Callie nodded.

"And she...?" He asked, nodding in the direction that Arizona walked off to.

Taking a deep breath, Callie thought about how to answer,

"This is her baby, too."

"Like...a surrogate?" he asked, titling his head.

"Nope." Callie answered. Rory could figure it out. He was a college professor who taught biology. Definitely not what you would think a college professor would look like; a bit of a Professor Lasky. Either way, he wasn't stupid. He could figure it out.

"Oh?...ohhhhh." he answered. "So, you and her...?"

"Yup. Well, I mean...not anymore."

"Right." Rory said, looking at his watch. "I, uhh, I actually have to go. It's getting pretty late and I have an early start tomorrow." The blonde man said, standing up.

"Yeah." Callie said with a sham smile. She knew this would happen, and the moment Arizona told about the baby, she prepared herself for it.

"I'll, uhh, I'll call you tomorrow." Rory said, leaning down, kissing a tanned cheek.

Callie just nodded. After Rory left, she sat at the table for a little longer.

Getting up, she walked over to Arizona's table, preparing to share a piece of her mind.

At the table along with Arizona was Jackson and Cristina. "Arizona, we need to talk." Callie said, adjusting the strap on her shoulder from her bag.

"Uh oh," Cristina said, eyes wide, "This is a no Callie zone." she finished gesturing around the table.

Ignoring the comment, Callie tried again, "Arizona."

"Talk, Callie." Arizona said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sighing in frustration, Callie turned to walk away. She was serious about what she said to Arizona earlier. Callie was done with the fighting, done with the arguing, done with the games. In some number of months, they were going to be in a very adult situation, so it was about time they started to act like adults. But she was fuming.

"You know what? No," Callie said turning back to the table, "No, Arizona, I'm gonna say what I have to say. We're broken up, so you don't get to do that!" she said, pointing in the general direction that she was sitting with Rory. "You don't get to come and interfere with what I do in my free time because you lost that right when you decided to stop communicating with me! We have a baby coming, but that's all, you get that, yeah? We're not together, we're not friends, and I am a grown ass woman, so—so—you don't have to come check on me! I'm trying to move on, Arizona, and it wouldn't hurt if you did the same!" Callie said before turning and making her way through the crowed bar.

Arizona, along with a Cristina and Jackson, sat in silence for a few long moment. Callie's word sinking in for the blonde, and the new information sinking in for the other two.

"Wait, Torres is pregnant?" Jackson asked dumbly earning a shove from the surgeon next to him.

Arizona sat silent, eyes fixed on the spot where Callie just stood. What had she done? Only a handful of times had she seen Callie that angry, and it never ended well. In that moment, the realness of their situation sunk in even further, if possible. She had to get it together, if not for her, then for her baby. She and Callie had to talk, and for real this time.

"I'm gonna call it a night, guys." Arizona said, finally coming out of her daze.

She got some groans of protests from the two very drunk residents at the table, but got on her coat anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I suck." Arizona said, half serious. "Alright guys, tell Teddy I left, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." she said pointing at Yang and Avery. One day, on a drunken night much like this one, it had came out that Avery kissed Yang a while back. Arizona was the only other person to know, and she often teased them when no one was around.

"Yeah right!" Cristina said. The green eyed doctor next to her only blushed, trying to hide it by taking a drink of his beer.

Arizona gave a small laugh as she made her way out of Joe's. She was going to go home, and put an end to this eventful night.

When she got in her apartment, Arizona went straight to her bed and collapsed over top of the comforter. Slipping her hand underneath her pillow, she pulled out the small ultra-sound picture of her tiny little baby. The blonde couldn't help but smile. Despite all that was mixed in with it, Arizona was genuinely excited that she was going to be a Mom. She decided that tomorrow she would try and talk to Callie which was sure to be a task in itself. Why would Callie want to talk to her now? Arizona laughed at the irony of the situation. She wanted to do the one thing that she couldn't do in order to keep her relationship together in the first place. Taking one last look, she slipped the picture back under the pillow and succumbed to sleep, clothes and all.

**A/N: So, they're gonna talk...or not. Muhahahaha!**


	5. Oh, You Talkin? What About?

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**A/N: Look what I did! lol, only 'cause I said I would. It's 5:13am and I haven't been to sleep yet. I'll check for mistakes when I wake up. Hope yall enjoy. This is pretty long. Well, for me...not for, like, fics in general. Whatever, I'm gonna sleep now.**

"When you walk by every night, talking sweet and," Callie stopped her one woman show to gargle the water in her mouth, spitting out the clear liquid, and toothpaste that came with it, she continued, using her toothbrush as a makeshift microphone, "talking sweet and lookin' fine, I get kinda hectic insiddee!"

Walking out of her bathroom, she turned off the radio that was playing, and started towards her closet to find something to put on.

This morning was a good morning. Granted, it was only 10:30, but Callie was in a surprisingly good mood. She woke up fully rested before her alarm went off, she hadn't emptied the contents of her stomach yet, and she had a surgery scheduled in a couple hours that she was really looking forward to. Yeah, this morning was a good morning.

Walking back to her bed, clothes in hand, her phone vibrated on the nightstand signaling a call. When she got to it, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Rory?" the brunette questioned in surprise.

"Good morning, Callie. Why do you sound so surprised? I told you I'd call today." the man said, laughing a little.

"I know what you told me, it's just…I don't know." Callie chuckled.

"Look, I know I kind of freaked yesterday, but I really did have to go. The timing just sucked, and I'm sorry about that." Rory said, honestly.

"Mmhmm." Callie mumbled, not really sure where this was going.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you would be free today? For lunch, maybe?" he asked.

"I actually have a surgery that may run through my lunch hour. I should be free for a little bit around three, how's that?"

"That's perfect. I'll swing by the hospital, and we'll eat lunch there?"

The brunette thought about this for a minute. She wasn't really sure how she felt about having lunch with Rory at the hospital. Not a fan of feeding the rumor mill, Callie wanted to go somewhere else to have lunch, but her schedule was so tight, it would be pointless to leave.

"Uhh, yeah. That's fine." she finally answered.

"Okay, see you then." the blonde man said before hanging up.

After hanging up with Rory, Callie continued looking for something to wear. After getting into something presentable to go to work in, Callie's phone buzzed again. Looking at the caller, the Latina smiled.

"Addison!"

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Addison asked, having known Callie's feelings on the entire pregnancy situation.

"Better. A lot better, actually." Callie answered truthfully.

"Yeah? What changed?" Addison asked.

"I don't know. I guess the fact that this baby is coming one way or another, and there is no sense in fighting with her everyday over small things."

"I get that. Plus it's better for the baby."

"Yeah," Callie said grabbing her purse and jacket, "Well, I'm about to leave for work and I'm driving, you'll be here Friday, right?"

"Thursday night. The appointment is for Friday. And drive? You live across the street."

"Yeah, that's right, but it's suppose to rain later around the time I get off, and I'm not a fan of walking in that." Callie told, exiting her apartment, "But really, I can't think you enough for coming all the way out here, Adds." Callie tell her friend.

"You know it isn't a problem, Callie. I want the best for you guys…and well, I hate to toot my own horn, but uhh…toot, toot!" Addison jokes, causing both women to laugh.

After hanging up with Addison, Callie made her way to work to check on some patients before her surgery.

"""

"You wanted to see me?" Karev asked poking his head in Arizona's office.

"Shhh." Arizona whispered, flinching at the pain that his voice brought. "Why are you so loud, Alex?"

"I'm not loud, this is my regu—"

"Shhhh!" she called again. "Don't talk anymore, just—shhh. Sit down." she motioned to the chair in front of her.

Pulling the chair out to sit, it made a loud scratching noise against the floor, causing the blonde to flinch in pain again. "Alex, I am going to kill you!" she whined.

"Are you okay, Robbins?" he asked plainly.

"Yeah, just being reminded of what I did last night is all." she said, referring to all of the drinks she consumed. Her head was pounding and every little noise made it 10 times worse.

"Joe's?" Karev asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered, "Anyway, I wanted to see you to give you a heads up about the ear tube insertion surgery for the day after tomorrow."

"I can't scrub in?" Alex asked, raising his voice.

"Shhh," Arizona felt like a broken record, but she really needed the resident to quiet down before her head exploded, "Yes you can still scrub in. You'll just be scrubbing in with Baker and not me, and you know he does things differently. I just wanted you to be prepared for his methods." she finished.

"Why won't you be doing it?"

"I have a…thing." the blonde said, beating around the bush. Karev wasn't usually one to push, so she wasn't worried.

Except, this time, he did.

"What kind of thing?" he asked, a glint in his eyes, "Like a special case?"

"No, it isn't a special case." Arizona answered.

"Oh, it totally is a special case, isn't it? I want in!"

"Alexander Michael Karev, if I have to ask you to lower your voice again, I'm gonn—"

"Okay. Okay, I forgot." he said with a sheepish shrug. "Seriously, why wont you be doing the surgery?"

"I have to go to a doctor's appointment." she finally told.

"A doctor's appointment? Is everything okay?…I mean, not that I give a crap or anything." Alex played cool. Everyone already knew that he was a softy on the inside, he just hid it well. Arizona just happened to be one of those people who got to see it more often.

"Oh, of course you don't," Arizona said, with a raised eyebrow, "No, but I'm fine. I'm just going with Callie."

"Torres? I thought you two were broken up, why are _you_ going to _her_ doctor's appointment?"

"Reasons." The blond replied shortly, looking down at the paperwork that she was trying to read before Alex came in.

"Reasons like what?" Karev asked. He wasn't usually a nosy person, but the fact that Arizona didn't want him to know just spiked his interest.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Arizona looked up from her paperwork, raising an eyebrow.

With a suck of his teeth, and an incoherent mumble, Alex left his boss' office.

Arizona wanted to tell Alex about the baby, but she wasn't sure if Callie was telling people yet. Sure, she could have told if she really _wanted_ to, but she had to start learning to make decisions _with_ Callie if this parenting thing was going to work smoothly.

After Alex left, Arizona twirled her phone around in her hand. She wanted to talk to Callie; try and sort things out once and for all, but she didn't know where to start.

Finally finding the courage, Arizona typed a quick message, hoping things'll go smoothly.

**Good morning, Callie.**

**I was hoping we could talk? Are you busy?**

Hitting send, Arizona went back to her paper work.

After 3 minutes of staring at her phone, the blonde got no reply.

7 minutes, still nothing.

Starting to realize that she may have really screwed up last night, Arizona gave up on waiting for a reply, and opted to feed her growling stomach. Maybe she'd find Callie there, in the cafeteria.

"""

After getting her food, and surveying the room, she saw a small group of her friends sitting at a table in the corner. Walking over, she noticed everyone was laughing at something that Mark was saying. Finally, close enough to slip into an empty seat, she was filled in by Teddy.

"So, Mark here is trying to convince me that he used to be a rapper back in the day."

At this, Arizona raises a questioning eyebrow.

"It's true," Derek chimes in. "I've witnessed the Madness."

"Right, uhh, Marky Mark, is it?. I'm sure you were the hottest rapper out in New York." Arizona says sarcastically, making Teddy choke on her soda.

"You heard the man. He was there to see it… on more than one occasion!" Mark says pointing to Derek. "And it wasn't Marky Mark!... It was Mark Madness." He mumbles the last part, and the table erupts into quiet giggles at Mark's name.

"You know what, I'll prove it to you." the plastic surgeon said, feeling obligated to show his fellow surgeons his skills, "Someone drop a beat." he said.

When no one moved to perform the ridiculous request, Mark Madness began anyway.

"Okay…When it comes to plastics, I'm the best in the world

I'm a little cocky, but I can take your girl

Million dollar hands, everyday I'm splurgin'.

But you won't need Derek, it doesn't take a brain surgeon."

At this , everyone at the table burst out laughing, earning a couple of looks from some of the tables near them. Mark wasn't done, though. Nope, he had something to prove.

"Good looks, charming smile, everyday I'm glowin'

I'll bring the trauma, someone page G.I. Jowen

I say what I mean, and I mean what I said

Mark Sloan, Plastics. The best thing since sliced bread."

Again, everyone at the table laughs, not as loud as last time but still enough to get the point across at how unexpected Mark's rapping abilities were.

It was nice sometimes to just be able to let loose a little bit during a hard day, even if was just a quick laugh like the one the four surgeons just shared.

"Wow, Mark. Who knew?" Teddy said, still shocked that he just free styled at the lunch table.

"I know, right?" Arizona said, still giggling.

After a little bit, the frantic beeping of a pager went off, causing every doctor at the table to grab theirs. Teddy and Derek both look at each other, a panicked expression on their fasces before bolting up and out of the cafeteria.

"Must be that patient that came in yesterday from that car crash." Mark stated to the only other person at the table.

"Yeah." Arizona said awkwardly.

The relationship she had with Mark was a weird one. For the most part, what you saw was what you got, but on rare occasions, he could be a good guy. There were several times where Arizona confided in the man. Being with Callie for as long as she was, she had no choice but to be around Mark _sometimes_; he was her girl's best friend. It wasn't so bad after a few well needed boundaries were set, and the two actually got along a bit.

When the problems in her relationship with Callie came, though, so did the lack of communication. And when that lack of communication came, those insecurities that were locked away came marching back, whispering bogus allegations about Callie and Mark into the blonde's ear.

She knew that her behavior and self-doubt was somewhat senseless. All she had to do was talk to Callie and things would have been fine. Sure, some may say that she should not have to bring up boundaries in Callie and Mark's relationship again, but that was just how Callie was. She forgot sometimes, and she had such a big heart, too. A big heart that she used so well. Arizona knew that, and she accepted it. She also knew that all she had to do was throw a simple **"**Hey, babe, remember those lines that we drew a while back? Well, Mark seems to be crossing them again.**"** and things would have been solved. No muss, no fuss. But the blonde didn't do that. Nope, she took the hard way out. She attacked instead of talked, but that was just how _she_ was; that was her defense mechanism.

Attempting to escape from the soon to be very awkward situation, Arizona began gathering her food. Standing, she was stopped by Mark.

"How are you? Ya know, with the whole…" Mark stopped, gesturing to his stomach.

"Good." Arizona replied. Short and sweet.

"Yeah? Because Callie was a mess. You know, you keep stressing her out, that isn't good for the baby, and—" Mark started, but was soon cut off when Arizona caught on to his accusing tone.

"Okay, if you're going to lecture me on _anything_, you can stop now. Nothing that goes on in _my_ life is any of your business, and anything about my kid is most _certainly_ none of your damn business, Mark. You think Callie was the only one who was a mess?"

Softening a bit, Mark started to explain, "Look, Arizona, I didn't mean…It's just that Callie's my best friend. I hate to see her as upset as she was."

"Yeah, well, she was my girlfriend for five and a half years. She was upset, and I took part in causing that pain, so if this is some type of competition between you and I of who has the right to be more pissed at me, I think I win." Arizona replied.

It was silent at the table for a few very long moments, both surgeons sitting, taking in the words that were just said. _Really_ taking them in. No one said anything, until Mark broke the hush.

"I don't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but like I said, Callie is my friend…and I'd like to think that we're okay, too." Mark said pointing between himself and Arizona. "So, I don't want to see either of you like you've been for the past week. You guys should be happy!" Mark said before standing to leave, throwing a grin over his shoulders.

Arizona didn't comment. Instead, she just nodded her head to no one in particular. She had to try to fix things. She had to talk, because not talking got her where she was in that moment.

"""

A little while after that 'thing' with Mark, Arizona spotted Callie near the exit of the hospital.

"Callie!" the blonde called, jogging up to her. "Callie," she said again, trying to catch her breath, "I text you earlier, you didn't get it?" Arizona asked, once her breathing was back to normal.

"No, I, uh, I must have skipped over it by accident." Truth was, Callie got the message, but wasn't sure of the blonde's true motives. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to talk, or if she just wanted to throw some stuff in her face, which would lead to another argument.

"Ooookay," Arizona said, not fully believing the Latina, but deciding not to push, "Where are you going now?" she asked.

Furrowing her brow, confused as to why Arizona wanted to know, Callie looked at her watch, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going out with Rory." She answered.

"Rory…oh, the dude from the bar?"

"Yes." Callie answered.

"He had a weird mustache." the blonde commented.

Shaking her head, Callie turned to leave, "Ridiculous." she said as she started to walk off.

"Wait, wait, wait," Arizona said, jogging the short distance to get in front of her, "You're going out with him? Like, like a date?" Arizona questioned.

"What's it to you?" Callie asked, clearly done with the blonde's questions.

"What do you mean what's it to me?" Arizona snapped, but sensing the annoyance, and possible fight that this could turn into, she stopped, softening her tone, "Look, I just want to talk, okay? We really need to get some things settled, and soon. So, when are you free?"

Looking into blue eyes to see how serious they were, Callie found sincerity, and decided that the blonde was actually trying, and that was as good a start as any.

Taking a deep breath, Callie pressed her lips tightly together before answering. "Friday. I'm free Friday, after the appointment we have."

Nodding, Arizona cracked a small smile at the thought of being able to hear her baby's heartbeat for the first time. "Okay. Friday it is."

Callie nodded before turning for the automatic doors.

"""

"Hey." Rory said with a smile, standing to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Callie replied with a cheeky grin.

"How are you? I thought we were eating at the hospital." he asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah, well one of my surgeries got cancelled, and this place has better food." she answered.

"Fair enough, how was your surgery?" The man asked as they got settled at the small lunch place not too far from the hospital.

"It was good, thanks. And your class?"

"Pretty good today, actually. Thanks." He said, showing off his perfect teeth. "So, Calliope, what made you want to become a surgeon?"

Feeling an unusual pang of guilt, Callie quickly corrected the man in front of her, "Only my parents get to call me Calliope." 'And maybe one other person who shall not be named.' Callie thought.

Rory nodded, "I understand," he said, "It's such a beautiful name, and it fits you so well, but Callie it is." He smiled that killer smile.

"Thank you," she returns the smile, "So, what made me want to become a surgeon? Botswana. Yeah, and Polio. I was in the Peace Corps, and there were so many sick people that needed help. There wasn't much that I could do medically, because I didn't have the skills, and I felt so helpless, you know? So, I opted to do something where I could help people who needed it." Callie ended with a light shrug. "What about you? Why a professor?"

"Well, this isn't what I wanted to be initially. I wanted to be a surgeon." Rory stated.

"So why didn't you?" Callie asked, wanting to know how someone could give up on such a huge dream.

"This is why..." Rory said holding out his right hand. At first, Callie was confused, but a few seconds later, she saw it. A tremor that she hadn't noticed before.

"Yup, I got into a car accident when I was in my third year of med school. Hit a wooden fence and was impelled through the arm." He says, pointing to the spot that was hidden by his t-shirt. "Left a bit of nerve damage."

"Wow, Rory...I'm sorry. I can't imagine even..." Callie shook her head. Even the possibility that her dreams could be taken away so brutally is something she didn't want to think about.

"I mean, it sucked. But, I'm happy with my job, so it's okay now." He ends with another one of those smiles.

The two sat and talked for another half hour before Callie was due back at the hospital for a few more hours. It was good to get away from the hospital and get to know someone without all of the pressure, and Rory was turning out to be a pretty nice guy.

"""

It was Friday, and both women were excited for their appointment. Callie knew that not much had changed, but was still happy to see her baby, and Addison. On the other hand, Arizona was overjoyed to see and hear her baby for the first time.

The two hadn't seen or spoken to each other since they decided on when to have their talk which was happening after the appointment.

As the elevator doors opened, Addison stepped on to be greeted by two familiar doctors.

"Hey, Addison, I was just heading up. Is that where you're going?" Arizona chirped, her usual perky self for the moment.

"Yes, actually. Callie's just finishing up in a surgery and should be up any minute." Addison told.

Arizona nodded.

"Dr. Altman." Addison said, acknowledging the other woman on the elevator.

"Dr. Montgomery." Teddy said sharply.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Arizona asked, confused.

"We've met." Addison answered.

"Oh?" Arizona replied, not really sure what caused the obvious tension between the two women.

The elevator door opened, and Teddy stopped out, "Let me know how it goes." She told Arizona before the doors closed.

"Sooo," Arizona stared, "you guys know each other?"

"We've met." Addison answered again. By this time, they had reached their floor and Addison stepped out of the elevators, followed closely by a still confused Arizona.

"This your first appointment with her?" Addison asked, making small talk as the two waited for Callie.

"Yeah."

Addison smiled. She had done ultrasounds hundreds, maybe thousands of times, and the looks on the parents' faces when they hear the heartbeat was always priceless. "You're going to enjoy it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited." Arizona smiled.

"Addie!" Callie squealed when she walked into the room. After a hug, and some complements, Callie finally looking at the other surgeon in the room.

"Hey, Arizona."

"How are you, Callie?"

"Good. Yourself?" Callie said. It was a bit awkward to be so formal with someone that she was once so close to. With someone she was sure she'd spend forever with.

"I'm good. The baby?"

"Well, we're about to see." Callie chuckled nodding towards the ultra sound machine.

"Right." Arizona said.

"All right, Cal, were you informed of a due date?"

"No, she didn't tell me."

"Hm. Okay, we'll figure that all out for you. I'll give you some privacy to change. Just knock on the door when you're done. "

Callie nodded and Addison and Arizona left the room.

A few minutes later, and there was a light tapping on the door signaling that Callie was ready. Both woman stepped back in and took their spots; Addison next to the machine, and Arizona next to Callie.

"Okay, this'll be a bit cold." Addison said, applying the gel. A few seconds later, a heartbeat filled the small room.

A gasp left the blonde's lips. This was her baby. This was her baby's heartbeat.

A dimpled grin made its way to Arizona's face.

"Well, considering you're only 7 weeks pregnant, the baby's still just a blob." Addison joked, "No, but from the picture you showed me, its almost double the size it was last week." Addison said, "and if you look closely right there," she said, pointing to the screen. " you can see the beginnings of what will be your baby's arms and legs. They're just little flaps now, but soon you'll be able to see better."

Chancing a glance upward, Callie saw the huge smile on Arizona's face. That smile alone washed away a lot of the doubts she had about Arizona bailing. Not all of them, but a lot of them. They would talk about that later, though.

"Wow." Arizona whispered. She'd seen plenty of babies before, but never her baby, and it was indeed amazing. A bit overwhelming, but in the best way possible.

"Everything looks fine, ladies. And, I'm sure you've done the math, but just in case you haven't, due date is looking to be around...December 10th. Your next appointment will be about five weeks from now."

"And you're going to come all the way back out here?" Callie asked, still not believing that her friend offered to do this.

"Like I said before, I want you guys to have the best. You two want pictures?"

"Yeah." Arizona answered, while Callie just nodded.

"All right, I'll be right back." Addison said cutting the machine off and standing to leave.

Not even a minute after Addison left, Arizona's pager beeped.

"Great.." She said looking at the small screen. "Callie, I have to go. I'll see you in a bit, and we'll talk?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Callie answered back.

"Okay, " Arizona said, backing towards the door, "Bring me my picture?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Arizona said before leaving.

Callie decided to take this time alone to put her clothes back on.

Soon after, Addison came in with the pictures, and some stuff for Callie to sign.

"Arizona?"

"Oh, she got paged." Callie replied.

"Life of a surgeon." Addison said, earning a nod of agreement from her good friend. "So, Teddy Altman works here?" Addison said.

"Yeah, she's actually Arizona's best friend."

"Hm." Was all that came from the redhead.

"What's that face? You know her?" Callie asked, curious.

"We've met."

"Yeah, and?"

"And? And nothing." Addison replied.

"How long have I known you? I know when something's up."

"Really, it's nothing." Addison said, fixing her glasses, "She just rubs me the wrong way."

"Really?...wait does this have anything to do with the fact that she's slept with Mark? "

"Okay, one, I didn't even know that. And, two, if that was the case, I wouldn't like you...or half of the universe for that matter."

Both women laughed knowing it was close to the truth.

"I don't know," Addison said, "I'm just not her biggest fan."

"Mmhmm." Callie replied as the two left them room.

""""All right. You ready?" Arizona asked Callie, as the two walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah." was all Callie managed to get out.

"You okay?" the blonde asked, noticing how uneasy Callie looked.

"Yeah, just...I don't feel great."

"We can do this another day if you want."

"No, it's fine. I just...I don't know. You mind if we go to my place? It's right there, and I can change out of these close." Callie asked. She wasn't feeling good, and didn't feel like being around too many people right now.

"No, not at all. Let's go." Arizona said as the two began their journey to the place they once shared together. It was time to lay it all out.

**:) Chilllll...**


	6. For Gorm!

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**A/N: Hey yall. This is really late, I know. Also, it probably has a crap load of mistakes that I'll fix later. They belong to me. Not going to say that I'll start updating once a week or anything, because that would be a lie, BUT it certainly won't take _this_ long again...hopefully :)...smiley face makes it better, right? **

**This is for The Gormster and The Gormster only. Sorry it's so late, hombre.**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 6**

During the short walk back to Callie's place, Arizona noticed how uneasy the brunette looked. She was sweating, and a bit off-balance, and Arizona noticed her shaky hands when she unlocked her apartment door.

"You sure you're okay?" Arizona asked, as she followed Callie inside.

"Yeah, I…" Callie stopped, trying to steady herself with a hand on the couch. "I, uh…" she continued to stammer, one hand on her stomach. "F-fine, I'm fi…" she managed to get out before bolting towards her bedroom that held the connected bathroom.

A bit confused, the blonde stood in the living room as the sounds of Callie's vomiting echoed throughout the apartment. Slowly walking towards the bedroom to offer help, Arizona was stopped in her tracks at how different it was. The fact that her relationship was over would hit her at the most inconvenient times, and this was one of them. The newly arranged bedroom screamed Callie and, in that moment, she realized that it wasn't _their_ room anymore.

Totally forgetting about the sick woman in the bathroom not too far away, the blonde couldn't help but jump a little when Callie spoke.

"I'm just gonna change, and I'll be right out." Callie said, nodding towards the door, silently dismissing the other woman.

"We can do this another day if you're not feeling good. We have—"

"I'm okay now." Callie cut her off, putting her hair into a ponytail.

Giving a small nod, Arizona made her way to the couch in the next room.

A few minutes later, Callie joined the blonde out in the living room. Clad in sweatpants and a T-shirt, the brunette took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

There was a painfully awkward silence for a bit, neither one of them knowing where to start because, really, where does one begin in a situation like theirs?

Deciding that the silence was too much for anyone to have to sit through, Arizona took a chance.

"That happen often?" she asked "The vomiting?"

"It happens enough, but I'm fine now."

"Yeah?" Arizona scoffed, "Remember that time when you said that and then threw up?" the blonde joked, trying to relieve the obvious tension in the apartment.

"I said I'm fine now." Callie said, a bit of an attitude evident in her tone. She knew that Arizona was trying to ease the mood, but even _that_ bothered her. She was still angry and a bit bitter, so everything that the blonde did seemed to annoy her to no end.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure you don't run off vomi—"

"You know what, Arizona? I said that I'm okay, so can you just leave it? This is why we're here right now," Callie said gesturing around her apartment, "because everything is so much more than what it has to be with you. You can't just take what I say and leave it there, there's always more. Just. Leave. It." she said, nostrils flared in anger. They weren't talking about the vomiting anymore, and they both knew it.

"Callie, I was just trying to lighten the mood in here, I don't—"

"We're here to talk about the baby, not make jokes, not—not to _lighten the mood_. The sooner we do that, the sooner this'll be over with." The brunette spat.

"Okay, I'm not sure what issues you're dealing with _today, _because, let's face it, there are always _so_ many, but I'm not the one to blame for it, okay, so—so don't take you anger out on me!" Arizona countered, crossing her arms.

"Blame? Blame for what? Blame—blame for this screwed up situation we're in? You're to blame! Blame for the stupid morning sickness that I have, that is _clearly_ not limited to mornings?" Callie said pointing in the general direction of her bathroom, "Even the thought of carrying _my _baby was the worst thing in the world for you so, yeah, you're to blame for that too! And our break-up? You. Are. Definitely to blame for that!" She finished, arms also in a tangle in front of her chest just to further her point.

"Are you serious right now? Where the hell is this coming from? And If _anybody_ is to blame for that, it's you and your—wait, what did you just say?" Arizona stopped, Callie's earlier words finally hitting her. "You mean our baby, Callie."

"What?" Callie asked, annoyed beyond belief at what the blonde was even implying. "Really, Arizona?" She asked.

"Yes really. Say it. Say _our_ baby." Arizona said, standing up now. Callie remained silent because she knew it would bother the other women, and she was right. Arizona was bothered, "This is my baby too, Callie. It may not have my blood, but that doesn't matter, and, and it isn't something that I can change, and if you're ever going to hold that against me—something that I can't change, you're—you're worse than Lucia." Arizona finished, Callie's eyes snapping to meet her own blue ones at that comment.

"Seriously, Arizona, what the hell don't you get?" Callie asked, standing as well, getting back on Arizona's level. "Do you want to talk about the baby or not? Be—because _that's _what I have time for. What I don't have time for is your bullshit insecurities," Callie said before she could stop herself... No, that's wrong, because even when she had the chance to stop, she kept going. She kept tearing and she kept throwing low blows because, now, she wasn't only mad, but she was hurt. Arizona just compared her to her mother. The mother who disowned her over something that she couldn't change. The mother who makes her feel like she's worth nothing. The mother who doesn't ever ring to say happy birthday, but calls to ask if she's over _that phase_. Arizona compared Callie to Lucia, and for that reason, the brunette hit below the belt. Hell, she'd set up shop down there because the blonde even mentioning Lucia's name was enough for Callie to blow her lid.

"If you're here to piss me off, which you are doing a fabulous job of by the way, you can leave! If you aren't interested in making arrangements regarding _my_ baby you can go. As a matter of fact go, because _my_ baby and I don't need your bullshit…or _you_ for that matter!" she finally finished, looking into Arizona's eyes. She had no family, really. Well, she did but they didnt claim her much. This baby was her family, and she would hold as tight as she could to that fact.

She didn't mean what she said. Not one bit of it, but as the words fell from her lips, she could see how much they hurt her ex. Each syllable of each insensitive word plunged the knife deeper and deeper and that last statement just twisted it in. She wanted Arizona to hurt like she hurt; like she was hurting. She wanted her to feel like she felt, and she succeeded, but the look that the blonde gave her made her feel seven inches tall. That one look made her regret every single word, but it was too late, because once words are said, they're out there.

Callie broke eye contact because the intensity of the stare was enough to make the hairs on her neck stand on end. So she sat on the couch and bawled like baby after the blonde, without uttering a single word, exited the apartment.

What the hell had she done?

…

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Mark asked, closing the door to his office.

"Good." Callie answered.

"What do you mean _good_?" He prodded, walking around to sit behind his desk, he picked up the Rubik's cube that he'd been obsessed with for some time now, "Good like you both decided to pull your heads out of you asses or...?" Mark asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Or."

"Okay..._or_ what?" he asked, looking up from the colorful block in his hand when Callie didn't answer. Noticing the trembling bottom lip, Mark dropped the plastic toy and stood. "What's wrong?"

Receiving nothing but silence, he asked again louder as if the volume of his voice was the issue. "Callie, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head as the tears began to fall.

"Cal..."

"I—I screwed up, Mark." She finally got out.

"Okay, it's okay. Screwed up like how?" He asked, taking a seat next to the brunette.

"When she came over to talk, we started fighting..." she stopped, taking a deep breath.

"You guys fight all the time, Callie. I mean, it isn't the best solution, but how was this time different than the last time… or the time before that?"

Again, Callie just shook her head. It wasn't the easiest thing to admit to because she _hated_ what she did. She was mad at herself for stooping that low, and a little ashamed. She used against Arizona the one thing that she had no control over. The one thing that she would have in common with this baby that Arizona wouldn't. She became one of _them_. One of those people who couldn't see that love made a family. She threw biology in Arizona's face.

"I got mad, Mark." Callie told her friend, still avoiding answering the question directly.

"What happened?"

"I... " she started, "God, I'm an idiot." she finished in a lower voice, talking more to herself than the man next to her. "I called the baby _MY_ baby." She began again.

"Oookay?" Mark replied, not seeing why Callie was making such a big fuss about it. "So you slipped up by accident. No big deal, you both know that Blondie already loves this baby so much...even if it's just a weird looking blob right now." he laughed, but when Callie didn't even crack a smile, he tried again.

"Callie, it's okay. It's _really_ not that big of a deal."

"It is, Mark. I pulled the biology card!" she said, getting a little worked up. "I called the baby MY baby. And—and not _my baby _like _our baby_, but _my baby _like not _her_ baby! I—I basically told her that it wasn't her baby, Mark, and— and that I didn't need her! I said that to her!" she finished, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks as her previous actions dawned on her again.

"Oh." Mark said, finally realizing how big of a deal it actually was.

The look on his face, along with that lack of response that he gave, made the distraught Latina feel even worse. Even her own best friend thought that she was a monster.

Recognizing that he hadn't said anything in a few moments, Mark spoke up, "Callie..." he started, trying to figure out the right words to say. He was on Callie's side, of course, but he cared for Arizona even if she sometimes hated his guts. He didn't want to see the blonde hurt, and Callie telling her that she had no business in the baby's life had to have torn her apart.

"What did Arizona say?" He asked.

"Nothing. She just left. She gave me this—this look, like...she looked at me like she hated me, Mark. And I don't blame her..._I_ hate me right now." Callie said, before the tears returned with a vengeance.

Putting an arm around his friend, Mark hushed her. "It' s gonna be all right, Cal." He said to reassure her...or himself; he wasn't sure yet.

Pulling back so that he could look at the broken surgeon in his arms, Mark waited until he caught her eyes, "Did you mean it? Do you want her to back off?" her reactions to her own doings were enough of an answer, but he still had to ask.

Callie frantically shook her head in the negative, not trusting her voice to work. She shook her head, and she kept shaking it because maybe, just maybe, if she shook hard enough, she could erase the pain that she undoubtedly caused to one of the most important people in her life. They were broken up, yes, but Arizona was important to Callie. They argued and fought, yeah, but Arizona was important to Callie. They threw insults around like lollipops, purposely hurting one another, uh huh, but Arizona was _important_ to Callie. Arizona mattered, and Callie felt horrible for hurting someone who meant that much to her.

"You want to know what I think?" Mark spoke up, continuing even when Callie gave no response, "I think that even though she might be furious right now, she _will_ understand. If you talk to her and tell her how much this baby is hers too, she'll get it. She wants this, so she'll understand...and even if _she_ does'nt understand why she understands, she'll get it... because this is her baby."

"She won't even look at me, Ma-Mark." Callie confessed through a hiccup.

"Yeah, well, you'll just have to make her. Okay? You make her look at you, and you make her listen because this baby deserves two amazing parents and you and Robbins are it. You guys are just that." He says, pulling her back into his embrace.

They sat that way in silence until the plastic surgeon was paged, and Callie was left to figure out how to fix what she took part in breaking.

…

Arizona was in the supply closet down on Plastics, not so secretly, stealing vomit trays. They wouldn't miss them, she was sure. Hearing the door open, the blonde paid no mind to the intruder, figuring that they were here to get supplies just as she was. It wasn't until she heard the click of the door locking that she even acknowledged the other person.

There, blocking the only exit from the small room stood a very familiar Latina. Arizona wasn't surprised to see Callie. There was no room for surprise, really. Just anger. Lots and lots of anger.

She didn't ask what she wanted. She didn't _want_ to know. Arizona just needed to get out of Callie's presence as soon as she could. Grabbing the bed pans and vomit bowls, the blonde surgeon walked towards the door of the closet.

"Move." She said, looking directly into Callie's brown eyes to let on at how serious she actually was.

"No." Callie said, never breaking eye contact.

"I said move." Arizona shot.

"And I said no." Callie shot right back as if it was the simplest answer ever.

"I can't do this right now." The blonde whispered. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." She repeated to herself, trying to focus her mind on something other than the Ortho surgeon in front of her. Because never had one person ever evoked so many emotions from her at once. She was angry. And frustrated. And hurt. And in _love_. Hopelessly, ridiculously, disgustingly in love. In love with the one person who had such a tight grip on her heart. The person she gave her everything to. The one person who had all the power to break her.

The one person who broke her.

So, no, she couldn't stand to be around her because she hated the fact that she still loved her. Even after she took away what would have become the most important thing in her life, Arizona _still_ loved her. And she hated it.

"Arizona...I want you to be in the baby's life." Callie said, causing the blonde to shake her head in confusion.

"What? So now you do? Look, Callie, I don't need your pity, and you can _not…can not_ just keep tugging me around with something like this."

"This isn't pity, Arizona." The brunette said, brows furrowed. Sure she felt horrible for the way she acted and the things she said, but this was a life. She would never agree to let someone raise a baby just because she felt _bad_ for them.

"If it isn't pity, then why? Why are you asking me to raise a kid with you?" Arizona asked. "We're not together, Callie, so why are you choosing a life with me when you don't have to?"

"Because...because you stuck me with all those hormones, and took most of my mood swings to the chin like a champ. You went through all the negatives with me...and this is our positive. This is your baby just as much as it's mine." Callie spilled.

Opening and closing her mouth like she had turned into a fish, Arizona just starred at the woman, not really knowing how to take this new confession. "If you feel that way, then why did you say what you said the other day?" Arizona finally asked.

"I was mad. And I was—"

"_MAD_? You were mad? That isn't fair, Callie. That's NO excuse! It isn't fair that you can take my baby away from me just because you're _mad_ or, or, or having a shitty day, okay? What happens 6 months from now when I do something to piss you off, huh? Are you going to do this again? I _can't_ walk on egg shells with something this important, Calliope! You need to understand that."

"I do understand, and I won't do that." Callie calmly stated.

"But how do I know that?"

"Because I won't." The brunette answered.

Seeing that her short responses were staring to bother the blonde, Callie began again. "Arizona, you have to trust me… I know that that isn't the easiest thing to do right now, but that's all you've got! When _our_ baby is born, I'll have papers ready for your signature to make him or her yours too, but until then, my words is all I have to give you."

All the Peds. surgeon could do was nod. She wasn't sure. Well, she was sure that she wanted to be in this baby's life and help raise it, but she was still a bit skeptical. No matter how much time she put into this pregnancy, Callie still had the power to take it all away from her. No matter how many appointments she came to, or how many boxes of Huggies she bought to prepare, Callie could get _mad _one day and decide that Arizona had no place in _her _baby's life. There would be nothing that she could do about it, and the fight that they had just made that fact even more realistic. She wanted to trust that her ex would never do that, but she trusted that they'd last forever and, well...yeah.

"Okay...I'm in." Arizona finally answered. She wanted to put up a fight—to show Callie that her emotions weren't just something that she could toy with, but she wanted this baby more. "I'm in, Calliope, but I swear if you—"

"I won't, Arizona...and...I'm sorry for ever doing that in the first place. And I'm sorry for the things I said. This is your baby too." Callie finished with a nod, and a hesitant smile.

Arizona nodded too, but the smile was absent from her her side of the apology didn't make an appearance either. They were _so_ far from even scratching the surface of being okay, but here was a start. They were trying and, right now, that's all that counted.

"So, now what?" Callie asked.

"Now, you quit holding me hostage" Arizona said nodding towards the locked door, "because I have a surgery in… 43 minutes." She finished, looking at her watch clad wrist.

"Right." Callie said, stepping aside, unlocking the door.

Stepping out of the small space, Arizona turned back around, "We have to make this work...but I just—I can't pretend that I'm not still pissed. I can't pretend that I magically trust that you won't do this again… We'll talk, but you have to just let me be upset, because...be-because," she said gesturing wildly with her hands as if that would reveal the words that were jumbled in that blonde head of hers, "if I pretend that I'm okay, we'll have a repeat of last time, and that _can't_ keep happening, Callie. Just give me a little bit, okay?" she said, before walking away

Callie just nodded, because she knew it was true. She knew that they had to get their shit together separately before they could even think about working as a team. But they needed to hurry, because their baby wouldn't wait forever.

**A/N: Mehhh.**


	7. Bottle It Up

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. None of the characters used in this fic belong to me, yahdah, yahdah, yah, Shonda Rhimes yahdah, yah, abc. Yahdah, yah, don't sue me.**

**A/N: First-Thank you to everyone who's reading this and sticking around even though it takes years to update. Means a lot. Second-****I could tell you guys my life story, but that wouldn't change the fact that there was a crazy delay on the update. I've been having an unfortunate amount of trouble with _life_ as of late and while I will not allow myself to apologize for dealing with real life, I will apologize for the fact that I keep saying that I'll update sooner and then I take the same amount of time as before. How about I just stop doing that and update when I can? I may be a _little _biased, but this is a pretty cool story. It's just a matter of getting my ideas out and putting them together to my liking. I'm going to finish this. Not sure how long it's going to take, but I'll get it finished. Even if I decided that I didn't want to finish, The Gormster would probably kill me, so, yeah, it'll get done because I living is cool. Just keep on being the wonderful patient people you are, and I'm going to keep doing my best; no fuckery.**

**I usually read these over after I upload them onto here. Not tonight. I'm sleepy, but I'll check for mistakes tomorrow, they're mine, all mine. **

**This chapter is kind of choppy and there isn't a lot of Callie, but I'd like to think that fun starts after this. So, for those of you who have yet to unbuckle your seatbelts and are still here for the ride. Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"How goes it with the baby momma drama?" Teddy asked Arizona over the sounds of Adidas smacking concrete.

It was an early Seattle morning, and the two friends decided they'd get some running done on the rare day that they had off together.

"It's going great." Arizona said, nodding to the bench not too far from where they were.

Their feet pounded the ground for a little longer until they reached the little bench in the deserted park.

"So," Teddy started again, a little short on breath, "things are great? That's good to hear."

"Yup, things are smooth." Arizona answered, taking a seat.

"Cool. I think it's great that you guys can finally talk to each other, ya know?" Teddy asked, looking over at her friend.

"Uh, yeah." Arizona shrugged.

"Wait, what was that?" the Cardio surgeon asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're lying. You're lying, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Teddy." Arizona said avoiding the eyes of her friend.

"You're lying!" Teddy said again, "You blink when you lie, Arizona, I know you too well." she finished.

"Nooo, I blink when I need to provide moisture to my eyes. I blink when—when I need to keep the surface of my eye ball free of—of debris." Arizona told her friend, holding back a smirk because she knew it was no use to lie. Teddy knew her too well.

"Yeah, sure, " Teddy started, "but not rapidly. And that there was rapid blinking." She finished, pointing a finger at Arizona's eyes.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Arizona repeated.

"Ok, c'mon, spill, Robbins!"

"There's nothing to spill, _Altman_. You asked how things are with Callie, I told you that things are great. And they are." Arizona shrugged.

"Yeah, and then you got all weird when I mentioned you guys talking to each other...you guys _are_ talking, right?" Teddy asked. When she received nothing but a quick shake of the head, she understood. "Arizona, it's been three weeks!"

"I know how long it's been, Teddy, thanks."

"You can't still but upset at her." Teddy half told, half asked with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Okay, one, I _can_ still be upset at her, she took away my rights to my unborn child! Okay? I can still be mad." Arizona said, the smirk from earlier long gone, "And two, I'm not upset, I've just been busy."

"Okay," Teddy said holding her hands up in surrender, "_Okay_"

"Okay," Arizona repeated, "I've been busy, and Callie's been busy and we just haven't gotten around to it yet." Arizona said, looking around the park.

"I get it, you've both been busy, but I'm sure you guys can make time for your baby." Teddy said.

"Yeah, we can. But, really, what is there to talk about, Ted?"

"Uhh, I don't know," Teddy said tilting her head to the side, "Baby names, baby showers, doctor appointments, oh, ha," she said, smacking her forehead lightly, "how bout if you guys could stop acting like kids and start working it out between the two of you." she finished.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "We've talked about names when we first started trying. Last names, at least. Our next appointment is in two weeks. Oh, and I hate baby showers. So, yeah, there isn't anything to talk about."

"Ok, and about you two getting back together?"

Arizona was silent.

"Arizona?"

"We're not, Teddy" she finally answered through a laugh. "Okay? She's with that guy Remy? Robbie? Ric—"

"You know his name, Arizona." Teddy cut her off. She knew Arizona, and she knew that there was still a chance for friends to be happy together. "How do you know she's with him? She couldn't have told you because you guys haven't been talking." She said, putting a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "Do you think there would still be a chance if she isn't with him?"

"I think that I need to get home and take a shower. I've got some errands to run." Arizona answered, standing up.

"Why are you avoiding answering the question?" Teddy asked.

"Why are you so weird around Addison?" Arizona shot back with a shrug. When Teddy didn't answer, Arizona snickered and began to run again.

"You're not slick Robbins, we're going to talk about this!" she called after her friend as she started to follow her back out of the park.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Arizona said plopping down in the empty chair across from Callie.<p>

"Hey." Callie returned the greeting and smile.

"No lunch buddies today?" the blonde asked looking around the table.

"No lunch buddies _yet_. Mark and his apple should be here any minute." Callie answered. These were amongst the first words they had spoken to each other, that weren't medical related, since she stepped back to give Arizona a second to actually be upset at her a few weeks ago.

"Okay, so I'll make this quick," Arizona started, "I was thinking that we could talk—and I know that we've had a lot of conversations start off like this that have ended in yelling or screaming or—or vomit, but we really should do this." she finished.

"I know," Callie agreed adding a chuckle, "I've just been pretty busy lately, and I know you have too." When Arizona nodded, she continued, "I can definitely make time, though, when are you free?"

"I get off work at 4 today, and I'm off tomorrow, so…"

"I'm not off until 2 tomorrow, so, then? Well, not at 2, but tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"I'm going to get some sleep when I get home so I can actually contribute to our conversation, and then I can give you a call and we'll figure it out from there?" Callie asked.

"All right," the blonde said, sliding the cafeteria chair back so she could leave, "I'd better go." She finished with a nod in Callie's direction. The Ortho surgeon turned to see Mark walking towards them, eyes fixed on the phone in his hand.

Turning back to Arizona, Callie sighed, "You don't have to leave, Arizona. We could use another person over here today."

The answer was no, but Arizona pretended to think about it. It was only when the clattering of plastic trays meeting the floor and a loud, "Watch it!" was yelled that she snapped out of her short reverie and answered.

"I'll pass. I have charts and all that." She said, running a hand through her hair. It wasn't a lie, she did have charts, but they could have waited an hour. A day, even. Truth? She wasn't _there_ yet. She wasn't ready to be with Callie and Mark together because no matter who was right or who was wrong before, or who was insecure and who was overreacting, it was their friendship that did the damage. Their friendship that caused pain and misunderstandings, and it was their friendship that would have the blonde making _arrangements_ to see her baby when it was born. She was okay with Mark, and she was on her way with being okay with Callie, but those two together? No dice.

So until the time came where she _could_ have lunch with those two together, she couldn't, and she wouldn't.

On her way out, she brush shoulders with Mark, "Off so soon, Robbins?" he asked.

"Yeah. Charts and stuff." she told him.

"Shame." he said, taking a bite of the apple that was glued to his hand at every break the he had for food.

"No, what's a shame is what you did to that intern a minutes ago. You were texting, that was totally your fault." Arizona said before walking away, laughing so Mark didn't take it too seriously.

"Was not!" he called after her retreating form before making his way over to Callie.

"Why'd Robbins leave?" Mark asked before sitting down, as if he hadn't just asked the woman herself.

"She said she had charts to do," Callie said shrugging, "Hey, why'd you do that to that poor kid just now? You should have been looking where you were going, it was your fault." she pointed at him with her fork, successfully changing the subject.

"Was not!" he repeated, this time under his breath like a child who had just been reprimanded.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I couldn't find my freaking keys." Arizona said, sliding into the booth across from Callie.<p>

The hospital had too many nosy lurkers, and the last time that they tried to talk at Callie's place, it didn't end too well, so the two decided that a regular old family restaurant was the safest bet.

"It's fine." Callie assured.

"So, how've you been feeling lately with the morning sickness and all?" Arizona asked once she got settled in her seat.

A lot of her did care and was naturally concerned if Callie didn't feel well, but there was a small part that just wanted to know. She wanted to be more involved and know every part of this pregnancy, however small it was. If her child ever asked if he or she caused a lot of morning sickness, she wanted to be able to answer with no hesitation.

"Bleh," Callie stuck out her tongue, "It's still the same, but I expect it so I kind of prepare for it, if that makes sense?"

"Yeah, I get it," Arizona "All right, I made—" Arizona started only to be cut off by the young waiter, smacking his palm with the order pad.

"Hi, Ladies," he started with a rehearsed smile, "My name is Cliff, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"Uh, just a water for me, please." Callie told the guy.

"Me too." Arizona added.

"Okay, that's two waters. Anything else?" Receiving two head shakes, he continued, "Okay, are you guys ready to order?"

"Could you give us a minute?" Arizona asked and with a mumbled 'Sure', Cliff left the two alone.

"So, I made a list." Arizona started again after Cliff left, pulling a small piece of paper from her bag.

"You made a list?" Callie asked, cocking an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah...because I figured if we have some type of order, it's harder for us to get off track, ya know?"

The brunette nodded, "Okay, so what's on this list of yours?" she asked.

"See that's the thing," Arizona let out an awkward laugh, "a few empty bullet points is as far as I got."

"Oh wow, Arizona." Callie teased.

"I know, I know, but I do have somewhat of an idea."

"Shoot." Callie, said wanting to hear what Arizona had to say. Sure, it had been 3 weeks, but she was still shocked that the blonde was even talking to her. And not only was she talking, but it actually seemed genuine, not forced like their conversations weeks before.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could save the fun stuff for later on and—"

"Fun stuff?" Callie cut her off, "is that code for hard stuff or like—"

"No, I actually mean fun stuff. Like what we'll name the baby or if we're gonna drug you up for the birth or if you're gonna go natural and, ya know, feel all that pain." Arizona said.

"Who exactly is that fun for?" Callie questioned.

"Me, of course," the blonde joked, "No, but seriously, all of that is for later. Now…now, I think it's important that we work on us," Arizona stated, and if she were anybody else, that iota of hope in Callie's eyes at her words would have gone unnoticed, but this wasn't anybody else. This was Arizona, and she saw it. And even with that small conformation that Callie still wanted there to be a _them_, maybe even as much as she did, she couldn't bring herself to start the conversation. To start _that_ conversation.

"I meant, I— we have to learn to start working on us as a team—working as a team." the blonde struggled to get out, willing the intensity of the last few seconds to dissipate.

"Yeah. Of course, of course." Callie shook her head, breaking eye contact. She was a little embarrassed that she had even thought that when Arizona said them, that the blonde had meant _them._

"I want to be there and help out as much as I can, and I just want this to work out smoothly, and I don't think that it can if we're at each other's throats all the time."

"It can't," Callie agreed. "But I know that we'll work it out. We've never been the best at communicating with each other, but I know that we'll figure it all out."

"For the baby." Arizona whispered, that familiar smile making its way across her face just like it did whenever her baby was mentioned.

"For the baby." Callie repeated, even though she wanted to scream "_And for us!". _She wanted to fight for them, but a fight wasn't a fight if there was only one person tussling, and that's how Callie saw it. In her eyes, Arizona was making it clear that she was only in this for their baby.

So they sat and made small talk until Cliff came to take their order and when their food came, they continued to do that, getting use to each other as friends, making sure to keep clear of subjects that hatched cocoons and caused even the slightest ripple of butterfly wings.

* * *

><p>"How is it that you're off now, and off <em>again<em> tomorrow when I'm struggling to keep my eyes open?" Teddy asked Arizona as she plopped down on her couch.

"Shhh, we don't question the surgical Gods, Theodora." Arizona shook her head, taking a seat next to her friend who just let out a groan. "Did you work today?"

"Some," Teddy answered, "I'm on-call. They called me in, I came in, did my brilliant surgeon thing, went back home and barely made it out of the car before my pager went off again."

"Ahh, so that explains why you're here, huh? Just using my apartment and all of its closeness to the hospital?" Arizona teased. She didn't mind, her apartment _was_ close to the hospital and she could use Teddy's company.

"Noooo," Teddy denied, "I wanted to see my best friend."

"Right, right," Arizona said before her phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of them. "So," she started, "I talked to Callie today" she said, after typing a text and hitting send on her phone.

Teddy looked pleased, "Did you now? Was that her right there?" She asked, nodding towards Arizona's phone.

She shook her head no, but said nothing else.

"Huh," Teddy made a face, making a mental note to be nosy later. "Anyway, how'd it go? Did you guys get a lot of things worked out?"

"Yeah, things are good. We decided that we're just going to work on communicating with each other for right now, and save the other stuff for later." She told Teddy, noting the face of confusion that she wore. "What?"

"That's it?" Teddy asked.

"Huh?"

"That's all you talked about?" Teddy questioned again.

"What do you mean? That's plenty."

"Did you talk about what happened three weeks ago? Or—or did you guys talk about…_you guys?_" The Cardio surgeon pushed.

"No, we didn't talk about what happened three weeks ago because we don't need to. She gave me my space to be upset and we're fine now. We're talking and we're learning to communicate with each other."

"But you didn't—"

"Also, there isn't an _us_, Teddy. There's a Callie, there's an Arizona, and there's our baby." Arizona said, standing from the couch. The thoughts from earlier in the day, when _that word_ was said, surfacing along with a little frustration.

"Why?" Teddy asked, not shaken in the least by Arizona's sharp tone.

"Because that's usually what happens when people break up. They stop being we's and us's and start being she and I's and we're broken up, so there is no us."

"But why are you two still broken up, Arizona? That's what I'm asking." Teddy challenged. She wasn't afraid and she wasn't going to back down. Someone had to be there to talk some sense into Arizona when she was passing up a chance at being happy.

And anyone who was anyone could tell that Callie was who made her happy.

"What the hell, Teddy? Why are you doing this?" She asked, it came out with a laugh, but was laced with frustration. Walking the short distance to the kitchen and back again, she made the trip a second time, on this go, getting a water from the refrigerator and opening it before sitting it back down. She wasn't thirsty, but she needed _something_ to do because sitting there while _her _person broke all of the "I'm your person" rules just wasn't cutting it. She needed and ear, not a mouth right now especially when this mouth was saying all the things that she didn't want to hear. All the things that she knew were fact.

"Doing what? Telling you the truth?" Teddy raised her eyebrows. "You and Callie need to _talk._ Because what you're doing right now is no good, Arizona. It's a cop out. I understand that—"

"You don't, though. I love this baby so much already, and it hasn't even been born yet." Arizona told Teddy.

"I know you do."

"So why don't you see then?" the blue eyed surgeon asked, "We're good, Callie and me, or—or on our way to being good, and I just need the chance to be happy about my baby. I couldn't be happy when it finally happened because I didn't even know and then when I did find out, I was told that I wasn't needed before I could even wrap my brain around the fact that there was even a baby. But now—now we're trying. And I feel like as long as we move forward, things are going to work out, and I need them to work out. I'm getting a chance to enjoy the fact that I'm going to be a mom, Teddy, and you're ruining it for me. I just—just let me be happy about my baby." Arizona finished with a sigh.

"Arizona, you know that that's not what I'm trying to do. I just don't want this to blow up in your face later."

And Arizona did know that Teddy wasn't trying to ruin this, but that's what bothered her; the fact that Teddy was just stating the obvious. You can't change the past, but sometimes, shit could be done to ease the sting of it, and that's the part she and Callie were skipping over. She knew what would happen if they went on without ever really talking. One of them would blow up and that would create an even bigger mess in the end but, right now, things were good and she wanted to revel in that for, at least, a little bit without Teddy coming with all of her words and truth and she would.

"Yeah I know," Arizona finally responded to her friend before turning towards her bedroom, "Lock my door if you get called in." she called before closing her door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look, I found the lil line things ^^^ **


	8. Try as We Might

**Been a bit, huh? Sorry about that. I kept calling myself a writer, but ya gotta write in order to be a writer... plus, good TV gets my writer's juices flowing...Stop it.**

**If you're still here, happy reading. ****I own nada. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter Eight –Try as We Might**

"There you are!" Teddy chanted, mentally patting herself on the back. She had been looking for her friend for the last 20 minutes.

"Teddy," Arizona jumped, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah, well what the hell are you doing in the basement of the hospital at 4am?" the Cardio surgeon asked in a harsh whisper.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in the basement of the hospital at 4am?" Arizona countered.

"Looking for _you!_" Teddy didn't miss a beat.

"Why are we whispering?" Arizona asked, taking a seat on an abandoned gurney.

Teddy laughed. She hadn't realized they were doing that, "I don't know."

The two friends were silent for a minute before Teddy remembered what she came down here for.

"So," she began, "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I don't mean to be all in you and Callie's business, Arizona. I just care ab—"

"About me," Arizona cut her friend off, "You just care about me."

"Yeah, the both of you. All_ three_ of you, actually." Teddy finished.

At this, Arizona smiled, "I get it, Teddy. I'm sorry too, for snapping."

Teddy smiled too, squeezing her best friend's shoulder, "I'm glad you understand. I'll keep my nose from where it doesn't belong. Anyway, back to my initial question," she raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing down here?"

"Thinking."

"In the basement?" Teddy questioned.

"I figured no one would look for me here," Arizona answered, "I was wrong." She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, shut up," Teddy swatted Arizona's arm, "What are you thinking about?"

Arizona thought for a moment. What wasn't she thinking about? That would have been a much easier question to answer. "Well," She started, "I have an idea that I think will help with the communication between Callie and I."

"Okay?" Teddy urged.

"I just feel like it never hurts to try new things," the Peds. surgeon bit at her bottom lip, "but if I know Callie, and I think I know Callie, she's going to hate this idea."

"How can you be so sure?" Teddy asked.

"I just know her. And not only will she hate it, but she'll probably think that I'm trying to be a smartass and that will probably start an argument." Arizona sighed.

"You guys can't keep living like that." Teddy said cautiously, afraid that she might be crossing a line that was set mere minutes ago.

"I know. I'm just hoping that it works so she sees that not _everything_ I do is to piss her off." Arizona joked.

"You're insane," Teddy laughed, "Hey, I'm done in a little bit, so I'm gonna go and check on a few patients before I leave. Call me if you need to sort out that brain of yours."

"Okay," Arizona nodded, "Thanks, Teddy."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Arizona was sat in her office, thumb hovering over the green call button on her phone. She had finally gained the courage to call Callie and invite her out. Having her ex be pissed at her for a few hours would be worth it if this worked out, she decided.<p>

She played with her pen as the line rang a few times.

"Hello?" a sluggish voice came through the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arizona hurried out, realizing that not everyone was working at this time, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Callie answered flatly, "It's 5am."

"Yeah, no, I must have lost track of time, I'll call back later." The blonde stated, shaking her head.

"I'm up now," Callie sat up in bed, "What is it?"

At that question, Arizona froze. She wasn't exactly sure how to ask Callie to come with her, and the realization that she should have thought this over a little more hit her.

"I, uh…I was thinking that we should go—are you busy tomorrow?"

"What are you—Arizona you do realize that it's 5 o'clock in the morning, right?"

"Yes," she squeezed the pen in her hand, "I asked if you wanted me to call back, I didn't realize the time."

"No, just…what do you want, Arizona?" Callie said through a yawn. Or a sigh. The blonde couldn't exactly tell.

"Okay, I have this idea…" Arizona paused, "are you doing anything tomorrow? Well, later on?"

"Yeah, I'm working." Callie answered, irritation evident in her voice.

"Okay! Me too!" Arizona stated, a little too loudly for 5 in the morning. She was nervous, and she didn't know why, "What time do you come in?"

"Seven."

"PM?"

"Nope."

Arizona cringed, "Alright, I'll definitely still be here. Can you come find me when you're free, or page me, and I'll come find you?" she asked, deciding to wait and ask Callie in person, this way she could explain more, and Callie wouldn't be so cranky. Hopefully.

A "Fine." was mumbled from the other end and before Arizona could get another word in, the line went dead.

"That went well", the blonde thought out loud, twisting the pen through her fingers.

* * *

><p>Callie had been at the hospital for five hours. She had done two routine surgeries and completed most of the paperwork that created a mountain on her desk. She was in a surprisingly good mood.<p>

And then she remembered Arizona's phone call from that morning, and all the good that she was feeling went away as fast as the thought entered her mind.

She wasn't sure why. Maybe because being around the blonde was torture in disguise. She knew that she could be happy with her, but she also knew that it wasn't _that_ easy. There was so much crap that the two women had to work through. So much that, if she didn't know how _good_ good actually was with Arizona from experience, she would doubt if all the work would be worth it.

Or maybe it was because Arizona woke her up an hour before her alarm went off. Yeah, she'd go with that for now.

Walking towards the office, Callie saw that the door was open. Knocking, she waited for the blonde to look up.

"Callie, come in. You don't have to knock." The blonde said, finishing up with whatever was on her computer screen.

"That's funny because the last time I was in your office, you called security to put me out." Callie said, still in the door way.

Pursing her lips, Arizona bit back a smart response. She really wanted Callie to agree to this and starting a fight would not help.

With a tight smile, Arizona gave a quick nod, acknowledging Callie's comment so that she wouldn't feel ignored, and also because she knew that the brunette was right.

"Come in."

Finally, Callie came in and sat down.

"What's up?"

Arizona bit at her lip, "Remember that patient I had? He was in a car accident, 15 years old? Giorgio Tuzzo, he was actually just here for a post-op checkup?"

Callie squinted, the last name sounded really familiar.

"He had the younger brother and sister. Twins. They—"

"Yes!" Callie cut her off. All Arizona had to do was mention those freaking twins; she'd remember Giorgio by his brother and sister more than she would by his injuries.

Zepp and Gia Tuzzo were the most ill-behaved 12 year olds that Callie had ever seen. And she grew up with filthy rich kids who had never heard of consequences. It wasn't that they were bad to other people, but they were _horrible _to one another. You'd think that the twin thing would have made them closer, but it was the exact opposite. Screaming, yelling, hair pulling, cursing, the Tuzzo twins had done it all.

"Okay, so you know how awful the twins were to each other, right?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Callie nodded. Everyone remembered. Giorgio was in the hospital for a while due to the massive amount of damage sustained from the car accident. Callie had to fix a broken bone, but that was so small compared to the teen's other injuries. Throughout his 3 month stay, Giorgio's mom was here every day and she brought the twins on a lot of her visits.

"So, I was talking to their mom the other day when Giorgio came in, you know Rene Tuzzo?" Arizona asked.

"The one who flirts unbashfully with you every chance she gets? Yup, I know her." Callie answered, trying to hide the bitterness in her tone.

"The one who is also married with three kids." The blond shot back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Right. Like that's ever stopped anyone." Callie mumbled.

"Anyway," Arizona started, ignoring the brunette's comment, "When they came in, the twins were with them and, Callie, they were so nice to each other." She finished.

"Okay?" came a confused response.

"So, I made up something about one of my friends having twins that didn't get along and asked what changed. Because I wanted to know what had happened to the Zepp and Gia that I knew. She told me about this workshop that they go to that builds—"

"No," Callie cut her off without second thought, she already knew where the blonde was going with this conversation, and she was almost offended, "I'm not a child, Arizona."

"Calliope, you didn't even let me finish," Arizona said, frustration drawing her brows together, "I'm not calling you a child, Callie. I never said those words out of my mouth, I just feel like—"

"No, you didn't say them, but you implied—"

"Stop cutting me off, Callie!" Arizona finally yelled. Not loud enough to cause any attention to her office, but loud enough to where Callie became silent, eyes wide. And that was how the room stayed for the longest moment either of them had ever sat through.

"Callie…I" Arizona tried, but before she could say anything, the Ortho. surgeon was already on her way to the door, eager to keep the quiver in her bottom lip from showing. _Fucking_ hormones.

Beating her to the door, Arizona put her hand on the wood to stop Callie from opening it.

"Callie, I'm sorry," she told her honestly. She wasn't sorry for telling Callie to stop interrupting her. No, that had gotten _really_ old _really_ fast, but she _was_ sorry for the way that it came out. She didn't mean to yell at her pregnant ex-girlfriend.

"Sit down, please." The blonde just about pleaded.

Being in a relationship with someone for so long, a relationship that ended poorly, it was easy for Callie to tell the real apologies from the fakes and, as she looked into blue eyes, she knew that Arizona was being sincere.

Reclaiming her seat, she watched as Arizona rounded her desk and sat back down.

Picking at the imaginary lent on her scrub pants, she felt the blonde's gaze on her.

"I'm sorry, too," Callie said looking up, "For not letting you talk." She finished as Arizona nodded in acceptance. The apology felt so juvenile, Callie thought, and it was. She knew that. She also knew that there wouldn't be need for a juvenile apology if there weren't juvenile actions, and that was an area where the two women surpassed.

"Rene told me about this workshop that the twins go to," Arizona started again, "It builds, like, teamwork and communication and things like that."

"You understand how crazy this sounds, right?" Callie asked, wondering if Arizona actually knew what she sounded like right now.

"Yes, Callie. I know how crazy this sounds, but I don't see why we can't try it out, at least once."

"I can actually think of ten reasons, on the spot, why we shouldn't try this out, Arizona. Would you like me to start a list?"

"No, Callie, I don't want a list. I want you to not be so damn difficult." Arizona said as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. They had just made a little bit of progress, not even 5 minutes ago, and she could _feel_ them taking two steps back. "I understand that this workshop is usually for kids, and I understand how insane this makes me look, but I also understand that you are pregnant with my baby and we can't even be in the same room without fighting...I am _trying_, and I don't see you coming up with anything better."

And for the second time in that setting, the two were silent.

Callie wanted to argue, but Arizona was right. She knew that they had to do better, but she hadn't taken any steps to get them there. Arizona was trying more than she was at the moment, and the least she could do was cooperate.

"Okay," Callie broke the deafening silence, "When is it?"

"Okay?" Arizona was surprised that her words got through to her ex, they never had before.

"Yeah," came Callie's short response. She needed to get out of there.

"Uh, when are you free? They have them twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5 until 6, only an hour long, and we only have to go once." The blonde rambled on.

"I can't do tomorrow…how about Tuesday?" Callie cut the blonde's rambling short even though she found it cute. She shook her head at the thought. She _really_ needed to get out of there.

"Yeah, that works perfectly." Arizona said with a nod.

"Okay," Callie said standing to leave, "I'll, uh, I'll see you around."

"See ya." The blonde called as the door closed.

That could have gone a million times worse, she thought as she went back to her computer.

* * *

><p>The week rolled around, and before either of them knew it, it was Tuesday.<p>

Pressing the button to the fifth floor, Arizona stood back in the elevator. They had an hour until the workshop started, and Arizona was nervous about how it would all go.

Knocking on the front door, she stepped back and waited. It was still weird to have to knock on this apartment door.

"Hey," Callie answered the door, barefoot, "I just have to find this other earring and I'll be ready." She said going back into her room.

"Take your time," Arizona said to the empty room. She smiled to herself, some things never changed.

And as fast as that thought crossed her mind, she felt like she couldn't breathe. This was all too familiar, yet foreign at the same time.

Before she knew what was happening, she was fumbling with the doorknob, trying to get back into the hall. How the hell had they gotten here?

Arizona couldn't come up with an answer because Callie was coming out of the door a minute after her.

"You ready?" she asked, "What's wrong?" came after she noticed how flushed the blonde looked, "You okay?"

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, ready to go?"

Instead of answering, Callie started towards the elevator.

After a quick debate on whether they should take two cars or one, both were sat in Arizona's car, lost in their own thoughts.

"Our next appointment is next week, right?" Arizona spoke up.

"Yeah, Wednesday. Are you going to make it?"

Arizona tried her best not to get angry at the question. She felt like Callie still wasn't sure if she was all in, and that boggled her mind. Because she was still here taking them to a freaking kids' workshop even after everything that had happened between them since she found out that Callie was pregnant.

"I just meant, with your schedule and all." Callie felt the need to clarify when Arizona didn't answer.

"Oh," the blonde spoke, "Yeah, of course. I'll be there." And now she felt bad for overeating. It didn't make it out of her mouth, but still…

"Okay, 11:30, with Addison."

Arizona nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief when Callie tuned the volume of the radio up.

That calm didn't last for too long because when the song was over, Callie reached over to turn the radio back down, "So," she started, "What should I be expecting going into this?"

"Well," Arizona started, "I'm not exactly sure…"

"Arizona!" the brunette scolded, and if it wasn't for the hint of a smile peeking from the corner of Callie's mouth, Arizona would have prepared for another fight.

"I'm sorry, Callie!" the blonde spoke through a laugh, "I really don't know. A few communication building exercises, maybe?" She really should have looked into this more.

"Just as long as there aren't a bunch of bratty kids screaming all over the place, we're good. I can't deal with that today." Callie said, waving her hands in the air just for emphases.

"I think we're good then." Arizona answered. She really hoped that they were because if this didn't go well, there was no telling where that left her and the other surgeon. And she really didn't want to go backwards because even sitting here in her car with Callie, cautiously joking was better than the way they were two weeks ago.

"We're almost there." Arizona said after driving for another twenty minutes.

When she didn't receive an answer, she looked over to see that the brunette had fallen asleep.

Shaking off the small smile that graced her lips, she waited until she was parked to bother the sleeping woman again.

"Callie," she called even though she knew that just calling her name would do absolutely nothing, "Callie," she said again, this time bringing a soft hand from the brunettes shoulder down to the crease of her elbow, squeezing just a little.

"Hmm.."

"Callie, we're here," Arizona said softly.

Brown eyes immediately popped open, "Oh," she said sitting up, righting herself in the passenger's seat, "I'm up."

"Okay," Arizona said, sitting back to give Callie some space, "Let's go."

As they got out of the car, Callie shook her head, "I can't believe I fell asleep." she said on their short walk to the building.

"It's fine, Callie," Arizona laughed, "You're pregnant. That's going to start happening a lot more than you think."

"I know," She spoke, walking through the door being held open for her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

When they got in, Arizona stopped walking, "What?" Callie asked, noticing how the blonde suddenly looked confused.

"Rene told me to just come in and look for room 118."

"Rene?" came another accusing mumble, but Arizona heard it. She always heard them.

Rolling her eyes, "Mrs. Tuzzo said—"

She stopped when she saw Callie pointing to a room down the hall, a large '**118**' written over the door, "Right there."

Making their way over to the room, they both stopped short when screaming could be heard through the large, thick doors leading them in.

When she got a look from Callie, Arizona racked her brain to make sure that this was the correct room. She was certain that Rene told here 118. Stepping in, it was confirmed when she saw the Tuzzos sitting at a small table.

Other than them, the room was filled with yelling and screaming 11-13 year olds and distressed parents who couldn't control them.

Looking back at Callie, Arizona already knew that she was in trouble.

"Calliope, I didn't know, I swe—"

The brunette put a hand up to silence her, "I don't want to hear it." Callie was pissed, "This was the _only_ thing that I didn't want and," she took a calming breath, "Let's just get this over with."

All the blonde could do was nod before walking into what could be the start of something good or something that set them back even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop. Be nice. Or Don't. But I like nice.**


	9. Fun! (Or Its Distant Cousin)

**A/N:** This would have been up Friday but my laptop caught a virus. I'm sorry…that's a lie. My laptop caught _**thirty-eight **_viruses in the span of about 14 seconds. How that is even possible still beats me. I couldn't open anything. Not my internet. Not my music. Not my _documents._ Anyway, after some tears (yes) and a little hyperventilation (kid you not) it was fixed. While it was away, I continued this chapter on paper, and some in my phone so I've been typing and transferring work, making sure it isn't choppy and all that. And now here we are, back with this long, awkward A/N…

In any case, I do not own the characters you guys care about. Nah, they're Shonda Rhimes'.

I _do _own the mistakes, though…Gotta start somewhere.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- Fun! (Or Its Distant Cousin)<p>

Although her irritation started to go away, Callie was far from pleased about her current whereabouts. Sitting at the small table across from Arizona, she took another look around the colorful room. There were about 12 people, including herself and Arizona.

The shouting had died down, making the setting a little more tolerable for the brunette.

Sighing, Callie put the cap back onto her blue marker, sitting back to survey her work. They had an extra ten minutes before the workshop started and the newcomers were encouraged to make themselves a nametag. After getting a slight evil eye from Arizona when she insisted that they didn't need one because they wouldn't be back again, Callie decided to make one.

Looking across the table, she couldn't help the chuckle that came out when she saw how much effort Arizona had put into her own nametag.

"What?" Arizona asked, looking up at the laugh.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Callie joked.

"Don't be jealous, Callie. I'm sorry you aren't as artistic as me." Arizona bit back, looking at her nametag, adorned with colors and a small stethoscope, and then to Callie's which just had her name scribble in blue.

Before she could respond, an older lady entered the room. She was in her late-sixties, and she owned it. Her short, gray hair was pulled back with the glasses that were resting atop her head. She looked like she was a badass back in her days; like she had a world of unbelievable stories about strikes and Woodstock taking shelter her memory. The clothes she wore were mismatched and free, as if all she did in life was twirl without a care in the world.

"Alright everyone, come on over to the center," she called, waving her hands, "Come on, come on."

As the kids started to move to the center of the room, Arizona and Callie followed suit.

"Oh," the older woman started with a warm smile, "We let the parents make nametags, but you don't have to participate in the exercises. The other parents usually sit over there and watch, just in case they need to intervene." She finished, pointing to a section in the room where four parents sat.

"Oh, we're not parents," Arizona stuttered out, "Yet, we're not parents yet… we're actually here for the workshop."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Welcome, welcome! My name is Connie Wilder, pleasure to meet the both of you. Just come on over to the center, and have a seat on the carpet with the children." She finished with another smile.

Walking over to the carpet, Callie and Arizona sat down. They were sat in a circle so that everyone could see one another. There was Connie at the top, Zepp and Gia Tuzzo to her left. Next to them were two boys. They were clearly different ages, but their features were so similar, there was no way that they weren't brothers. Callie and Arizona sat to the left to them and then, sitting between the two surgeons and Connie were two girls who looked to be around the same age. Each group had a small gap in between to show who needed to work with whom.

After a few minutes of sitting, a small voice caught the blonde's attention. "Dr. Arizona!"

"Hi, Gia," Arizona smiled, hoping the girl wouldn't question her presence here at the group.

"What are you doing here? Is that Dr. Torres?" the little girl asked, confusion etched over her dark features.

Choosing to ignore the first question, Arizona nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"Zepp, look, Dr. Arizona is here, and so is Dr. Torres." Gia told her brother, him giving a small wave. He looked like he wanted to be there just as much as Callie did.

"Okay, guys, we're going to begin," the older woman spoke, ending their conversation, "We're going to start off like usual. Introduce the person you're sitting with, and tell us all something nice about them." She finished, looking at the dark haired boy sitting next to her, encouraging him to go.

"This is my sister. Her name is Gia," Zepp stated, "She is really good at painting." He ended with as much enthusiasm as a brick wall.

"Good." Connie told him, with a nod. "Gia?"

"This is my brother. His name is Giuseppe. He is…he is a really fast runner." Gia told the group.

"Good. Who wants to go next? Okay, Emily." She said when the little brunette raised her hand.

Listening to the little girl speak, Callie tried to pay attention but she was bored. The last thing that she wanted to be doing right now was_ this_. Sitting on a carpet, listening to kids as they forced compliments out of their faces was not as entertaining as it put off to be. She didn't see how this would help her and Arizona in the long run.

"Callie?"

"Oh, uh, is it my turn?" she asked, coming out of her stupor to see all eyes on her. "Okay, this is my—uh, this is my friend," Callie started, the word so weird on her tongue. She didn't know what to call her, though. They obviously weren't together, but she just felt like Arizona was more than a friend. But, technically, that's all the blonde was, so she forced herself to continue, "Her name is Arizona. She is an amazing surgeon." Callie finished, keeping it simple yet completely honest.

Connie nodded.

"This is my friend. Her name is Callie. She is an excellent cook!" the blonde told the group, eyes going wide in fascination.

Most of the kids giggled after she spoke. There was nothing funny or fascinating about Callie's ability to cook, but she could see why the children laughed. Arizona just had this way with them, even without really trying. They liked being around her and, for the first time, Callie had a ripple of excitement at the thought of getting to raise a child with _this_ woman. In that moment, she couldn't wait to see how Arizona would interact with their baby. And, unlike any other time, Callie let the thought be. She didn't try to shake it from her mind because it was okay to be happy for her baby and, well… it felt good.

"That was perfect, everyone!" Connie clasped her hands together slowly looking at everyone in the circle, causing both surgeons to give each other a questioning look. This lady was strange.

"The next activity that we're going to try is called 'Listen to Me', alright? Today is _all_ about communication!" she spoke fast. "So, I want each of you to take a note card and pen. On one side of the notecard, write some things that you think make up a good listener, okay? On the other side, write down some things that you think make up a bad listener. We got it?"

Receiving a mixture of 'yesses' and head nods, Connie began handing out pens and notecards.

Taking a few minutes to decide what they actually felt were good and bad listening skills, both women wrote a couple of bullet points on each side.

"Alright, everyone done? Yes?" Connie asked after five minutes. When she didn't get any protest, she carried on, "Alright, we're going to go around and I want each of you guys to tell me either a good or bad listening skill that you came up with. We'll start with Taylor, and end with…we'll end with you, Arizona, since you just went with our last activity. Ready?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. Taylor was a 12 year old with green eyes and dark red hair that reminded Callie a lot of Addison. She was here with Emily who was her 13 year old step-sister, the group had learned. Their parents had just gotten married, and the two girls were having trouble seeing eye to eye on some things.

"One thing that makes you a bad listener," she began again, "is when you look bored." Taylor finished, looking at Emily for her to go next.

"One thing that makes you a good listener is when you look interested." The little brunette stated, looking at Connie, who looked at Zepp to continue on.

That was the way that it went on for the next five minutes; one sibling thinking of something that made a person a good or bad listener, and the other sibling just saying the opposite about the reverse listener.

"What makes someone a good listener is when you can tell that they are actually listening to you." Callie spoke when her turn rolled around, "A good listener will comment on what you are saying and ask questions—when it's their turn to talk." She looked at Arizona, waiting for the blonde to take her turn.

"Um, Callie's right—uh, all of you were. You want to know that the person you are talking to is listening. Seeing reactions is a good way to know that. So, yeah, a good listener reacts. Head nods, things like that, those show signs of a good listener."

"Hmm, good, good, good. That was good, guys!" The graying woman spoke, smiling.

She smiled a lot, Arizona noted as she smiled back. It wasn't like Callie's smile where, when it happened, the blonde's lips twitched up on their own accord. Connie's smile was just odd and it happened so often that it felt awkward not to return it.

"Okay, so now that we know what makes up a good listener, and a bad one, I want you to turn to your partner," Connie said, twirling her hands, just in case they didn't understand.

Callie and Arizona turned to face each other, knees brushing on the small carpet. They briefly made eye contact before turning back when the woman started to speak again. "One of you will talk for one minute and I want the other to seem uninterested. You just heard all of the things that make up a bad listener, so you know what to do. After that one minute, I want you to become a good listener. I want you to be interested now, okay? And then I'll yell 'Switch!' and I want you guys to switch roles, alright? I'll give you four minutes. Go!"

"You want to go first?" Arizona asked.

"Sure." Came an answer, though Callie didn't start talking.

"Okay…go." Arizona laughed.

"Uhh...I don't know…Oh, I was thinking about getting these new sneakers for work," Callie began, "My other ones are old and not so comfortable anymore," she continued while Arizona picked at her nails, "I can't decide on what ones to buy, though. I still want those Adidas that we saw online," Callie paused, noticing how Arizona looked up at her, "I was thinking about these red Asics that I saw too" she added quickly, "...but I don't know. They might look weird with my scrubs. I'm all about the accent colors, but there's a thin line between accent and douche, you know?" Callie finished, looking up from her forced gaze at her shoes to find Arizona looking at her phone, "Well played, Arizona...Arizona!" she lifted an eyebrow, noting how the blonde paid her talking no mind.

"Okay, now act interested!" Connie yelled in excitement.

As chatter picked up again, Arizona put her phone down, "You could always get some Heelys." She smiled.

"Yeah right, no way, Arizona."

"Of course not _now_," the blonde looked down at the barely showing stomach, resisting the urge to touch it. She was sure that they weren't there yet, "But definitely after the baby's born. They're really comfortable, and they're fast." She shrugged.

"I would not be caught dead in those things."

Sighing dramatically, Arizona laughed at the look it evoked from Callie, "Okay, Calliope, tell me about the Asics."

"Well, they're red...and, uh I had some before, not the same color, but the style, I had some, and they were really comfortable."

"Mmhmm," the blonde nodded, "So far, so good. How easy are they to clean?"

"Huh?"

"How easy are they to clean? You're going to get a lot of gross things on them, you're a surgeon. Are they easy to clean?" Arizona questioned.

"I actually don't know." Callie scrunched her brows. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Okay, think of that and then you can narrow your choices."

"Time! Switch people!"

Arizona took her turn, talking about her cousin's new car. Callie played her part, engaging in the conversation when she was supposed to, asking question and making comments. She also sat quietly and played subway surfers when it was time to play the bad listener role.

A couple of minutes later, attention was called back to the head of the circle as Connie spoke, "Okay, I want you to tell me how it made you feel when you were talking to a bad listener and when you were talking to a good one."

The younger of the two boys next to Callie raised his hand to speak.

"Yes, Crosby?"

"I like when Troy listened to me."

"Why did you like it when your brother listened to you, Crosby?"

"Well," he thought, hand going to scratch in short, brown hair, "I don't know. He never listens to what I say, so it was cool to have him listen just now." He ended, sealing his answer with a shrug.

"Okay," she nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Callie?" She called, making the other woman's eyes snap into focus, "How did Arizona's listening make you feel?"

"Oh, uh—um, my hand wasn't raised," she shook her head, this moment taking her all the way back to grade school where she would be called on by her teachers, even though she hadn't volunteered to answer. She'd always manage to come up with the correct answers though, and she knew she'd only been called on because she had been caught daydreaming, just like right now.

"I know, but it seemed like you two were really into your conversations, and your roles. Just give me a few words, and I'll leave you be." She spoke, and then came another one of those smiles.

"Um…okay," Callie thought for a moment, "I appreciated having Arizona listen to me. I mean, even though I knew she was pretending, it bothered me when she disregarded what I was saying. I guess it's just nice to feel like you want to be heard, you know? It sucks to always feel ignored, especially when you're talking to someone that you care a lot about—uh, like your older brother, right, Crosby?" Callie swiftly directed her speaking to the younger boy who gave her a head nod in return.

They went around the circle as Connie called on a few more people to speak. They listened as most of them scrambled to come up with answers that would quickly get the spotlight to shine on someone else. It was obvious that a lot of the kids didn't want to be there, probably more resistant to attend than Callie was at first. They probably wanted to be somewhere hanging out with their friends, but instead they were forced to sit an hour in this room with a woman who probably experimented with too many drugs back in her prime.

Callie let out a chuckle at her own wandering thoughts, causing a few eyes to look her way.

"What's so funny?" Arizona whispered to her.

"Nothing," Callie shook her head, "She's just…" she trailed off, looking in the direction of the lady who was now jogging in place, one arm slang over her eyes, the other straight in front of her.

"Oh, trust me, I've gathered." Arizona let out a quiet laugh.

"Okay, we all understand the last activity?" Connie's voice cut through the side conversation that the two surgeons were having.

Both women looked at each other with a mixture of amusement and faze. They had no idea what Connie had just said.

This was going to be a long half an hour.

* * *

><p>The workshop was officially over in about 10 more minutes but all of the scheduled exercises were complete. They had discreetly gotten the directions for the last activity from Zepp.<p>

It was called 'Blindfolded Assault Course', the twin had told them with absolutely no zeal. This was where they would put their communicating to the biggest test, according to Connie. One partner would be blindfolded while the other led them through the kid friendly obstacle course.

This was also where the hour had actually gotten a little interesting because some of the kids were really competitive. Afterwards, it was easier to tell why they needed to be here.

Crosby and his older brother Troy had gotten into a screaming match and their father had to step in to cool things down. Other than that, a bad name here and there was as far as the other kids went.

Callie and Arizona worked together well, aside from their fight in the beginning. Callie was set on being the blindfolded one, but Arizona insisted that it was too dangerous for her. In the end, Arizona won and tackled the course. It all turned out good because Callie gave accurate directions.

Now the blonde was here, back at the small table, watching the kids have their free time. They were actually able to leave; she was just waiting for Callie to come back from the bathroom.

"Arizona?" the blonde was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. Looking down, she saw the sandy brown haired boy who she had grown a liking to in the last 50 minutes. He reminded her a lot of her brother when he was that age. It wasn't the kid's features or anything, instead the determination in those big gray eyes, and the way he didn't hold back. Then there was that glimmer of mischief she saw there too.

"Hey, what's up, buddy?"

"I have a question," he stopped, only continuing when the older woman nodded for him to go on, "This is a place for siblings, right?" Crosby wondered aloud.

Arizona nodded. As far as she knew, the 11 year old was correct, "Yes, usually."

"So," he began again, "Me and Troy sometimes get into fights. My dad told us that we need to get along because we'll always be brothers and we can't go the rest of our lives fighting...but," he stopped again, tilting his head sideways, gray eyes squinting in confusion, "if you and Callie are only friends, and you don't get along, why don't you just stop being friends?"

"Uh..." Arizona didn't know how to answer that question. On the surface, it was that simple. To a kid, it was that simple. But, really, it was nowhere near _that_ simple. She couldn't just stop being friends with Callie, even _if_ there wasn't a baby involved. That woman owned her in the worst way, Arizona was just too hard-nosed to do anything about it.

"It isn't that easy, Crosby."

"Yes it is." The kid shrugged before walking over to play with a soccer ball, leaving Arizona to marvel over the simplicity of childhood.

In the bathroom, Callie Torres was marveling over something entirely different. Today, no matter how boring, had been a success. Not that the problem of communication between she and Arizona had been magically fixed from an hour in a children's' workshop, but she now trusted that they were on their way.

And it also opened her eyes to something else. The way she and the blonde had gotten along all day, it made her feel warm inside. It made her remember why she had fallen so hard for the Peds. surgeon in the first place, and she was ready to try for that again. Not only for their baby, but she admitted to herself that she wanted it for herself too. It was time to stop looking at the relationship that she had with Arizona as some type of competition. Like having to apologize for being wrong was the worst thing in the world because that meant that the blonde had won. Callie was done with that. Arizona was no saint, but Callie wasn't seamless either. Today, Callie saw what made her happy, and she was ready to work as hard as she needed to make things right for them.

On her walk back from the bathroom, there was a small pep in her step. She had come to the decision to take advantage of the car drive back home to talk to Arizona. She admitted her own feelings to herself now she just had to see if the blue eyed woman was on the same page. She knew that Arizona was set on working on them as parents; she just needed to know if the blonde was interested in working on them as a couple.

Opening the door to 118, Callie saw Arizona talking to Rene Tuzzo, and couldn't help to the slight scowl that suddenly decorated her face. She didn't want to be rude, so when Rene looked up, Callie gave a polite wave. She didn't know the Tuzzos as well as Arizona did, but she did know that Rene Tuzzo flirted with Arizona like there was no tomorrow. Callie was not her biggest fan.

When Arizona spotted her, she ended her conversation with the other woman and started making her way over to Callie.

"Ready to go?" Arizona asked when she got back over to the brunette.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." Callie said, walking over to where it was haphazardly thrown over a bean bag. She had thrown it off before the assault course when she was sure that she was going to be the blindfolded one.

Rene Tuzzo gave her an uneasy feeling, and she wanted to know what they had been talking about. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to ask, though.

"So," Callie began when she got back over to the blonde, "How's Giorgio?"

"Good!" Arizona smiled at the mention of her former patient, "He's excited to be able to play hockey again soon."

"Oh…is that what you guys were talking about just now?" Callie asked, rolling her eyes at how lame she _knew_ she sounded.

"Mostly, yeah."

"Mostly?" Callie tilted her head a little, "What else did you guys talk about?" she questioned, making sure to keep her tone extremely light and casual.

"Um…" Arizona thought carefully. She wasn't sure what to tell Callie. Rene Tuzzo had tried to set her up with someone, and Arizona hadn't denied her. No, she hadn't accepted either but it was a definite maybe. A _little_ fun never hurt, and Callie didn't seem to mind, according to that night in Joe's a little bit ago.

She didn't want to lie to the brunette, though. That would get them nowhere. That wasn't what communication was about.

"She, uh…she tried to set me up with one of her friends."

"Did you say yeah?" Callie asked, so quickly it was almost like she was expecting the blonde's confession.

The brunette was always told not to ask questions that she didn't want to hear the answers to. Waiting for Arizona to speak, she decided that she did what to know the answer to this one. She just wanted it to be the right answer.

"No," Arizona answered truthfully, "But I said that I would consider it."

Callie nodded, "Okay. I mean that's—that's good."

"Alright." Arizona nodded too, making her way to the door, the brunette close behind. Callie didn't seem to have any objections, so maybe she _would_ accept the date invitation, Arizona thought as the two women exited the building.

* * *

><p>"So was it me, or did Connie say the words 'okay' and 'alright' a million times? I mean it was definitely every other word. That woman was odd." Arizona said, breaking the silence that they had been riding in for the last 10 minutes.<p>

"Calliope, did you fall asleep on me again?" she laughed, looking over at the woman next to her.

"No, I'm up." Callie responded, never looking away from the window.

"Oookay," Arizona said, tapping her thumbs on the stirring wheel. She had noticed Callie's mood shift, the brunette becoming distant when they got into the car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Arizona." Came a curt reply.

"Hey, are you upset at me?"

Callie could have easily told the truth right here. _Yes_ she was upset at Arizona for considering a date with another woman when she was _so_ close to telling the blonde how much she was ready to make it work. Yes, she was upset.

But instead she said no because, really, she knew she had no right to be upset. _She_ was to one who had told Arizona to move on. _Yelled_ it at her that night in the bar. Had she meant it? In that moment, yes. Every word of it. Because she was _still so angry_ at Arizona. But right now, she wished that she could take it all back because the feelings that were flowing through her right now, they were no good. These feeling of being so close to what she wanted—to what she needed, and not being able to touch, it trumped that anger. Double time.

The car ride went by quick, each woman lost in their own thoughts. Pulling up in front of Callie's building, Arizona turned her car off.

"Crap, I didn't even feed you." she laughed, trying to get rid of some of the tension. They had had such a good day and then things got weird. She wanted to end on a good note if she could. "Are you hungry? I'll take you somewhere really quick if you—"

"No, no," Callie stopped the blonde before her rambling could start, "I'll make something."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Arizona sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she wanted to fix it. Callie had been in such a good mood earlier, and it just vanished.

"I'm sure."

"Um, okay then...well, have a good night, Callie. Thank you for coming today." Arizona smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie nodded, "Have a good night, Arizona." She said as she exited the car.

Arizona waited until she saw the lights in her old apartment flicker on before pulling off.

She had a feeling on what changed Callie's mood around, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't ready to make permanent calls based on her assumptions. She'd done that before, and that had gotten them where they were now.

She_ thought_ that maybe Callie was upset about her possible date, but she _knew_ that her ex had told her to move on. Right now, Arizona was a little lost. She needed something to lean on, and fact felt a lot sturdier than perhaps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** They were so close...damn you, Zig.


End file.
